Mσση Lιght's
by Yui Heart Of Darkness
Summary: -Fichas Fechadas- Depois de 300 anos Árthemis volta para confrontar novamente Athena,como as amazonas lunares poderam lutar se correm o risco de se apaixonar por seus inimigos? Fic fora da história do prologo do céu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Saint- seiya infelizmente não é meu_

**Namoradas: **_Piscis Luna_

Muito bem, estou de volta com mais uma fic

Pessoa: Folgada mal atualizou a Vampire Savior ¬¬

Não vou abandonar ela e nem a kaleido fantasy ¬¬.

Nova fic na área dedicada a deusa que eu protejo no Orkut (sim eu sou uma fake, sim eu sou uma amazona, sim eu protejo a deusa Arthemis). Ela será diferente da saga do Anime ok, será diferente do anime inteiro. Por isso não me matem!

**Prólogo: **_Depois da última batalha de Arthemis sem a intervenção de seu irmão Apolo, suas guerreiras foram mortas pelos antigos dourados, Shion e Dohko presenciaram tudo. depois de passados 300 anos Arthemis volta e jura vingança contra Athena novamente agora seus atuais dourados foram convocados novamente a luta, enquanto Arthemis buscava novamente a reencarnação de suas antigas guerreiras._

Já deve ter dado uma idéia né?

_Natii se vc ver esta fic, fiquei indecisa de colocar o Ares ou não, mas irei coloca-lo sim ajudará Arthemis em sua vingança por isso será todo seu e não se preocupe me mande a ficha depois ta bem?_

_**Ficha:**_

**Nome completo:**

**Apelido ( Se tiver ):**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Signo lunar ( vc pode escolher entre todos os 12 do zodiaco dourado menos Libra XD ):**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**Como reagiu ao saber q era a reencarnação de uma das amazonas lunares de Arthemis?:**

**O q fazia antes de saber q era uma amazona:**

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:**

**Dourado ( + de uma opção please ):**

**O q vai achar dele:**

**O q ele vai achar de vc:**

**Golpe extra ( Descreva-o please ):**

**Cena extra( Se quiser ):**

Bem a armadura é da cor cinza com detalhes q descreverei depois da escolha das amazonas, e pra quem viu a imagem dos dourados transformados em mulheres serão estas as armaduras (descreve-las daria muito trabalho). Vcs podem ser de qualquer signo isso não irá afetar a escolha do dourado, mas como sabem lutará com ele independente da armadura q tiver

**Dourados:**

**Shion:**

**Mu:**

**Aldebaran:**

**Saga:**

**Kanon: **

**Mask:**

**Aioria:**

**Shaka: **_Sorry girls he is Mine_

**Dohko:**

**Milo: **_Any-chan_

**Aioros:**

**Shura:**

**Kamus:**

**Afrodite**

**Ares: **_Natii_

_Boa sorte pra vcs Garotas!!_

**Yui **★


	2. Escolhidas

**Disclaimer: **_Saint-Seiya infelizmente não é meu_

**Namoradas: **_Piscis Luna_

**PS:** Peço desculpas a Dri Lioncurt, pq nesse meio tempo fiquei sem internet, e tive q me contentar jogando Donkey Kong e ainda nem terminei de salvar o segundo, por isso eu não pude enviar a história de minha personagem, e quando eu soube disso já havia postados o restante das escolhidas.

**PS²: **Depois me falem a idade de suas personagens pq euzinha aqui parece q nunca faz uma ficha direito sempre esqueço algo. E grata aquelas q me lembraram colocando a idade na ficha n.n

_Well sem mais delongas aqui as escolhidas:_

**Shion: **_Nakayoshi Luna _**(Sabaku no Ino-sama)**

**Signo lunar: **_Áries_

**Pedra protetora: **_Diamante_

**

* * *

**

**Mu: **_Verônique Karkaroff _**(Alice – AC)**

**Signo lunar: **_Gêmeos_

**Primeiro Gêmeo: **_A bondade, o lado bom_

**Pedra protetora: **_Jade_

**

* * *

**

**Aldebaran: Vago **_(Alguma alma bondosa pra ficar com ele?). ç.ç_

_

* * *

_

**Saga: **_Anisah Aahara_** (Kyrara-san)**

**Signo lunar: **_Sagitário_

**Pedra protetora: **_Esmeralda_

**

* * *

**

**Kanon: **_Hathor __Meskhenet _**(Dri Lioncurt)**

**Signo**** lunar: **_Gêmeos_

**Segundo Gêmeo: **_A maldade, o lado ruim_ (Não é q ela seja ruim, mas só representa esse lado) espero q não se importe Dri Lioncurt, mas qualquer coisa fale comigo

**Pedra protetora: **_Citrino_

**

* * *

**

**Mask: **_Talia Bergamaschi_** (Danda)**

**Signo lunar: **_Câncer_

**Pedra protetora: **_Âmbar_

**

* * *

**

**Aiolia: **_Marion de Pompadour _**(Ayuki-san)**

**Signo lunar: **_Áquario_

**Pedra protetora: **_Água-Marinha_

**

* * *

**

**Shaka: **_Poison__ Hishikawa Campbell _**(-Yui Kim-) **Eu n.n''

**Signo lunar: **_Libra_

**Pedra protetora: **_Safira_

**

* * *

**

**Dohko: **_Aaliyah Yasmin Khalid _**(Aredhel Black)**

**Signo lunar:**_Fênix_

**Pedra ****protetora**_Alexandrita_

**

* * *

**

**Milo: **_Ana Clover _**(Any-chan)**

**Signo lunar: **_Escorpião_

**Pedra protetora: **_Rubi_

**

* * *

**

**Aiolos: **_Amélia_** (Isa Espindola)**

**Signo lunar: **_Virgem_

**Pedra protetora: **_Ametista_

**

* * *

**

**Shura: **_Anna Ashkenazy _**(Nina ****Schneizler)**

**Signo lunar: **_Peixes_

**Pedra protetora: **_Topázio_

**

* * *

**

**Kamus: **_Tamara Ilin Kolesnikov _**(Tsu-baka-chan)**

**Signo lunar: **_Leão_

**Pedra protetora: **_Sodalita_

**

* * *

**

**Afrodite: **_Kaoru Schmidt Giusti _**(Kao-chan)**

**Signo lunar:**_ Capricórnio_

**Pedra protetora: **_Jaspe_

**

* * *

**

**Ares: **_Vitória Glory_ **(Natii)**

**Signo lunar: **_Áries_

**Pedra protetora: **_Zircônia_

* * *

**Bem eu peço Mil desculpas para as q não foram escolhidas, infelizmente não posso coloca-las na fic, muitos personagens eu poderia esquecer de 1 e ai ficaria difícil, desculpa mesmo ç.ç**

**Nina ****Schneizler será q poderia dar outro nome a sua personagem? É q como vc viu já tem uma Ana n.n''.**

**Aredhel Black bem te coloquei como Fênix, pq Touro não ia combinar, mas se quiser um outro signo, vc pode citar qualquer um dos de bronze ou de prata, fique a vontade.**

**Yui **♥


	3. Resumo das fichas

**Disclaimer: **_Saint-seiya não me pertence. Infelizmente_

**Namoradas:** _Pisces Luna_

Resumo das fichas, Sorry mesmo a demora, mas cá estou eu de volta n.n

**Nome completo:** Nakayoshi Luna

**Apelido:** Lu-chan

**Idade: **18 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Japonesa

**Signo lunar :** Áries

**Aparência:**Luna possui Cabelos lilazes(mesma cor do cabelo do mú só que menor ) que vão um pouco abaixo dos ombros normalmente presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo,possui olhos lilazes profundos e serenos trazendo a quem olhar para eles uma grande paz,tem uma pele um pouco pálida,perecendo de porcelana mas não tão branca.Tem um corpo mediano,é muito bonita e seu maior charme são os olhos e possui duas pintinhas no meio da testa(logo logo vc vai saber por quê xD) e uma lua na palma de sua mão direita.(não,não é tatuagem u.u )

**Personalidade:**Ela é completamente de Lua,as vezes muda de personalidade mas não freqüentemete,normalmente ela é preguiçosa,calma e mesmo em uma situação grave mantém a calma;sempre muito compreensiva e sempre que suas amigas precisam ela ela fala"calma,pra tudo se dá um geito e se você estiver precisando de ajuda pode contar comigo",avoada as vezes mas também atenta no que acontece ao seu redor,sempre atenciosa e companheira mas também muito autoritária quando a situação pede.Tem muitas características de uma lemuriana.Seu geito é de encantar qualquer um e as vezes é um pouco tímida.

**História:**Luna é uma Lemuriana verdadeira,descendente da Amazona de Áries Lunar que havia conhecido Shion no passado.Luna tem traços lemurianos bem visíveis,tanto físicos quanto psicológicos,por sua paciência e compreenção,mas teve um passado triste quando criança,pois quando pequena,Luna era ignorada pelos pais adotivos por poder usar telesinese e ler pensamentos,nunca sentiu direito como é ter um calor de aconchego familiar mas mesmo assim não desistiu de viver sua vida e seguiu em frente sem olhar pra trás.Sempre é carinhosa com as amigas e os outros ficam apegados a ela facilmente,por essa razão se dá bem com várias pessoas do Santuário de Arthemis.Tem um grande conhecimento de combate corpo a corpo e controle de cosmo.Sempre precisa nos seus golpes e concentrada e uma luta,é muito reconhecida no quisito luta tanto de cosmo quanto de somento corpo-a-corpo.

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:**Quando a ocasião é formal normal usa um kimono branco com violetas e algumas folhas em prata.Quando não é nada formal usa uma blusa baby luck preta que tem zíper na frente(O.B.S.:o final dela é um pouco acima do umbigo mas não tanto,só um pouquinho mesmo xD),com uma calça preta com uma listra branca(fina oka?,num sei se vc já viu esse modelo da roupa,se não consegui entender direito no que eu quis dizer pq a lesada aqui num sabe bem como demonstrar em palavas direito roupa é só pedir pra mim n.n ) em cada lateral da calça que vai até o tornozelo e nos pés uma bota preta que vai até palmo acima do tornozelo.(a visão da bota fica meio que coberta pela calça)

**Golpe extra: **bakuhatsu Tsuki(tradução:explosão Lunar ):  
Luna concentra seu cosmo na mão direita onde tem uma lua,essa lua começa a se materializar com Luna dentro,essa lua vai crescendo juntamente com o cosmo de Luna,quando essa lua está em formato totalmente materializado só que com cosmo ela faz uma explosão com os fragmentos da Lua se transformando em infinitas rajadas de cosmo atacando numa velocidade monstruosa o oponente,só que em seguida Luna cai inqüociente e fica em coma por vários dias ou talvez semanas mas se estiver muito ferida antes de utilizar o ataque pode morrer em seguida pois quando usada essa técnica precisa-sse de muito cosmo e quando se tem o cosmo suficiente gasta todo ele que é o caso da Luna mas quando se usa essa técnica sem ter cosmo suficiente ou se estiver muito ferida antes de usar tem chances de morrer(essa técnica é só da Luna okay?e a Luna só tem chances de morrer se ela estiver gravemente ferida n.n )

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Anisah Aahara

**Apelido :** Nisah

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Egípcia

**Signo lunar :** Sagitario

**Aparência:** cabelos bem longos, e lisos, negros, franjinha certinha que chegam ate a sobrancelha, compridos ate os joelhos, os olhos amendoados, azul céu, bem chamativos e vividos, lábios cheios e rosados, corpo perfeito, com pernas bem torneadas, bumbum redondo, cintura fina, seios grandes, mãos delicadas, pele morena devido ao sol. ela tem uma frase em egipcio nas costas q significa "Quando não podemos mais sonhar, morremos."

**Personalidade:** completamente...maluca xD  
e toda sem nexo, e brincalhona, vive sorrindo e aprontando pra cima dos outros, é tirada, e eletrica, vive pulando em cima dos outros, e engraçada e teimosa, orgulhosa ate a morte.

**História:** perdeu os pais quando pequena, num incendio, eles conseguiram salva-la das chamas, mas eles n conseguiram se salvar e morreram queimados, desde entao Anisah mora com os avos.

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:** coloridas, largas, ama shortinhos, botas, meias compridas, camisetas, tudo sempre cheio de cores e confortáveis.

**Golpe extra :**ventos mortais, ela tem um leque gigante que tem o desenho de tres bolas vermelhas, na primeira bola, o vento e forte, na segunda duas vezes mais, e na terceira, chega a ser forte como um tornado, ninguem nunca sobreviveu ate o terceiro.

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Marion de Pompadour

**Apelido:** -x-

**Idade:** 20 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Inglesa

**Signo lunar:** aquário

**Aparência:** Alta, de pele clara, olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos-claros compridos e levemente ondulados. corpo definido, seios fartos.

**Personalidade:** Possui uma personalidade intrigante. Depende muito do humor, pois se ela estiver de bom humor se torna um doce de pessoa, amiga e supaer agradavel de se conversar. Mas se tiver de mal humor, eh arrogante, fria e muito distane, nao quer saber de ninguem perto.

**História:** Marion é uma jovem inglesa que nunca teve sorte na vida. Sempre trabalhou duro para conseguir o que queria. Seu pai nunca teve estabilidade para lhe dar todo o conforto que merecia e sua mae sumiu no mundo tao logo Marion nasceu. Marion se acha culpada pelo abandono da mae e pela infelicidade do pai, e compensa isso trabalhando duro para que o pai sinta orgulho dela.

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:** Calças jeans, blusinhas justas, saias, vestidos...

**Golpe extra:** Circulo de gelo... Marion tem a capacidade de criar uma barreira circular com particulas de gelo.

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Verônique Karkaroff

**Apelido:** Nicky

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Sua Mãe é da França e o pai é Russo

**Signo lunar:** Gêmeos

**Aparência:** Verônique eh baixa com 157m de altura porem, possue um corpo invejavel. Com seios fartos e um bumbum durinho ela chama atençao de maioria dos rapazes a sua volta. Seu rosto eh de aparencia calma, seus olhos azuis claro fazem um lindo contraste com seu cabelo prateado que vai ate o bumbum e eh cortado em 3 camadas (tipo da Hilda de polares! mas prateado, ok?). Suas unhas compridas e sempre pintadas de cores sofisticadas.Sua pele eh bem branquinha pois, morou na Russia muitos anos.

**Personalidade:**De aparencia fragil e delicada e com um jeito doce, uma voz branda e um sorrisso amigavel ela definitivamente naum parece perigosa... porem, quando o assunto eh lutar Veronique se transforma! Mostra uma personalidade forte e pronta para dar sua vida para proteger sua deusa. Como teve de tomar muito sedo os negocios da familia ela eh muito responsavel, inteligente,sofisticada,educada e calculista mas, nunca deixa de lado seu jeito cativante e inocente e ser, sendo muitas vezes ate chorona xD

**História:** Veronique eh a mais velha de 2 irmas, de familia rica, foi criada pela mae e pelo pai com muito carinho e atençao.Porem, sua mae faleceu vitima de uma doença que mais tarde viria a matar tbm seu pai.Ao completar 18 anos ela sobe ao cargo da firma de sua familia a passa a comandar o "imperio" pro ser a unica herdeira direta dos Karkaroff com idade para isso.

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:** Veronique pro ser baixa sempre esta de salto alto, ou seja, botas, scarpins, etc... costuma usar vestidos ou mini-saias com blusas diferentes(tomara que caia, regatas,blusas sociais...) e em caso de casaco ela usa sempre sobre tudos deferentes, mais longos, mais curtos, coloridos... sempre esta com colares, brincos, oculos escuros ou pulceiras. Eh uma mulher muito sofisticada e elegante.

Golpe extra : Veronique eh especialita em refletir golpes e fazer Barreiras! Parede de Espelhos eh seu poder de refleir qualquer golpe especial e a Parede de Cristal e seu poder parar qualquer ataque direto ou proteçao de uma area a qualquer.

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Ana Clover

**Idade:** 18

**Apelido:** Aninha ..rsrs

**Nacionalidade:** Brasileira

**Signo lunar:** Escorpião

**Aparência:** Morena de pele; olhos castanhos médios, mas quando chora,por exemplo, fica com uma cor acinzentada; cabelos negros e encaracolados; alta e um magra.

**Personalidade:** Muito simpática e orgulhosa. Detesta quando algo sai errado. É animada e luta pelos seus ideais, quando mete algo na cabeça é difícil de tirar. Odeia ver quem gosta sofrer e é mt vingativa. É muito difícil ela chorar ..e quando chora gosta de estar sozinha.

**História:**Nasceu de uma família de classe média, que sempre ocultava ela de seus outros parentes. Parece que seus pais haviam fugidos quando jovens. Ela uma noite foge de casa para procurar pistas de seus passado.

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:** Usa roupas que não chamam muita atenção, mas que tenham detalhes bonitos.Adora shorts jeans, baby looks, blusinhas de alça, saias, vestidos, etc... Detesta sandálias de salto mt alto e fino. Usa muita rasteirinha e plataforma.

**Golpe extra:** Ela tem um poder óptico. Quando ela quer, seus olhos ficam muito cinza e isso paraliza totalmente o oponente. Isso só acontece quando a pessoa olha diretamente em seus olhos e quando ela está com muita raiva. O único jeito de reverter esse poder é ela derramar uma gota de lágrima em cima da pessoa atacada.

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Vitória Glory

**Idade:** 19 anos

**Apelido:** Vick, Glo, Vitó, mais normalmente a chamam de Vick ou Vicky.

**Nacionalidade:** Ela nasceu e viveu até os seus dois anos na Irlanda, depois que sua família se mudou ela foi morar em Paris na França e se considera meia Irlandesa e meia Francesa.

**Signo lunar:** Áries

**Aparência:** Como qualquer Européia tem uma aparência Angelical, totalmente diferente, aquele tipo de beleza que faz os homens pararem para admirar, tem a pele bem branca, mais branca que uma perola, delicada e macia, sem manchas nem pintas nem espinhas, nada de idade, suas bochechas tem um tom rosado, tem longos cabelos que passam de sua cintura, de formosos cachos, totalmente cacheados do inicio do cabelo até o final das pontas cachso extremamente formosos, de um tom negro como a noite, extremamemnte escuros, quase azul de tão escuros, bem negros mesmo, tem a boca carnuda o nariz arrebitado e as sobrancelhas finas, tem olhos azuis ceu, bem azuis mesmo extremamente claros, deixando ela com uma apreência angelical, de clios engros e longos, o que faz sua aparência parecer mais delicada, tem um corpo escultural, uma morena de parar quarteirão, com 1,82 de altura tem as pernas ongas torneadas de coxas grossas, braços flongos e finos com mãos e unhas pequenas sempre pintadas de rosa claro ou pink (suas cores favoritas), tem o pescoço de um tamanho normal,, os seios fartos, bem fartos mesmo, deixando seus decotes chamativos, a cintura fina, e o traseiro grande, ela faz de tudo para não parecer frágil doce e meiga do jeito que ela aparenca ser, tem uma tatuagen no final das cotas que é uma Estrela de Cinco pontas seu apelido escrito em sua nuca, tres estrelas rpink no seu pulso esquerdo, tem um piercing no nariz no umbigo e nas orelas, tem outra tatuagem em sua coxas esquerda uma bruxa sentada numa lua que fica bem grande em sua coxa, tem o nome de seu irmão mais velho Frederick Glory escrito em seu pé, uma rosa no começo do seu seio esquerdo, as inicinas de VICKY em seus dedos da mão esquerda.

-

**Personalidade:** Quando começou a ver o mundo do jeito que realmente é a personalidade meiga doce e extravagante, Vitória transmite mesmo o seu nome gosta de ganhar, sair sempre vitoriosa, tem uma dom de ser sempre a última a falar, sempre sabe o que falar e fria e calculista sempre vê um jeito das coisas sairem do modo que ela deseja, adora esportes e sempre tenta colocar sua raiva pra fora, normalmente esta irritada e tem um jeito de responder perguntas idiotas tipo ela usa a doutrina PERGUNTA IDIOTA TOLERÂNCIA ZERO ela está de pé e alguém pergunta 'se acordou?' ela responder com a cara fechada normalmente assim 'Não é meu espirito que saiu do meu corpo e resolveu passear pela casa'ela tem um FORTE senso de Justiça e de força e de Glória, ela segue de reta o seu nome gosta de Vencer, ama ter glória e poder, mais sempre tenta respeitar e repeita a Justiça, nunca tenta se dar bem em cima das custas dos outros, mais também tem o seu lado amigo, confidente é uma otíma ouvinte e eh boa em dar conselhos mais ela sempre fala OUÇA O QUE EU FALO MAIS NÇAO FAÇA O QUE EU FAÇO adora ajudar seus amigos mais sempre tem essa mania de ser a vitoriosa.

**História:** A vida de Vicky é bastante contubarda, seu pai sempre desejou que ela nascesse um menino, mesmo tendo um filho mais velho Frederick que nunca pode realizar seus sonhos por ser paralitico, quando Vitória nasceu ele teve uma grande decpção mais jurou por si mesmo transformar ela no que ele sempre sonhou que 'seu menino' fosse então lhe deu o nome de Vitória para ela sempre ser uma vitoriosa, quando Vitória tinha seis anos era uma menina alegre e feliz seu pai havia desistido de transforma-la no menino dos seus sonhos, mais um acidente tirou a vida de sua mãe transformando seu pai totalmente a menininha meiga e delicada foi transformanda num ser que não levava desaforo pra casa e era forte indepentendete que passava por cima de tudo para conseguir o que queria, seu pai a treinou primeiro ela seu pai e seu irmão se mudaram para a França aonde estavam a maioria de seus parentes, lá seu pai fez ela praticar todos os tipos de esporte natação, corrida, futebol,, volei, basquete, tenis, boxe, todos os tipos de luta e sempre a obrigou a ser a capitã do time e era o que ela era sempre foi a capitã, e fora a isso ele treinava luta como boxa, karate, judo junto com ela, com pouco tempo ela virou uma faixa preta era extremamemnte forte muito rapida e extremamente inteligente, além de todos esse treinos ele fazia ela ter aulas de computadores e saber mexer muito neles, era o tipo de soldado perfeito era inteligente, forte, rapida, desteminada, ela nada temia, seu pai sempre a tratou mal e com rudez para ela crescer o odiar a todos sempre ter sede de vitória e semrpe querer ser a melhor, mais seu irmão sempre cuidou muito bem dela então ele era considerado o seu pai e impedia que Vicky ser usada para o mal como seu pai sempre quis, ao fazer 16 anos e seu irmao 29 ele faleceu vitima de uma bala perdida, isso revoltou Vicky fazendo ela enxergar o mundo cruel e cheio de corrupção e maldade em que ela vivia, seu pai a treinou ainda mais duramente, fazendo ela roubar trapacear saquear para ele, com 18 anos se tornou uma ladra fortissima que nada temia que era rapida, forte, sabia manusear armas como ninguem, tinhas uma pontaria incrivel, era um tipo de 'ladra perfeita' aquele tipo de pessoa que o governo adora usar mais com 18 anos seu pai sumiu e ela foi presa, vivendo dês de então na cadeia condenada a 40 anos de prisão por crimes envolvendo assaltos, roubos, furtos, entre outras coisas...

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:** Depende, ROUPAS PARA SAIR: normalmnte vestidos bem juntos curtos e decotados, sandalias de salto alto sempre com muito brilho, DE FICAR EM CASA: normalmente tenis e moletons velhos, normalmente se veste assim quando eh para sair para um lugar NÃO CHIQUE ela usa saias e blusinhas com botas de cano alto com várias pulseiras e aneis.

**Golpe extra:** Daimonion Angelore - invocação de demônios do inferno e anjos de ceu para ajuda-la no combate, mais normalmente ela decide se invoca anjos ou deminios.

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Katherine Ashkenazy

**Apelido:** -x-

**Idade:** 20 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Islandesa

Signo lunar: Peixes

**Aparência:** Branca mórbida, cabelos lilás meio azulados, olhos azuis como o céu, buchechas extremamente rosadas e tem algumas sardas do rosto. É muito magra, muito mesmo, mas não deixa de ter seios fartos (e bota fartos nisso) e pernas grossas. Tem duas tatuagens: um escrito em japonês ("eu sou o silêncio que mata") com ramos de rosas espinhentas em volta deste(do lado direito das costas, perto do ombro). Uma meia-lua com o símbolo de seu signo (no lado esquerdo do pescoço, perto da orelha). E um piercing no umbigo.

**Personalidade:** Calma, carinhosa, sensível, meiga e simpática. É muito querida pelas pessoas. É bastante frágil e todos estão tentando protegê-la de um perigo que ela desconhece. É passiva e vê-la respondendo ou fazendo coisas inesperadas é impossível. Sempre pensa, várias e várias vezes, antes de falar e fazer. Tem mais medo de machucar os outros do que a si mesma.  
História: Foi a "causa" da morte da mãe, que morreu no parto. Mas isso não a impediu de viver uma meia-infância feliz com o pai, Ólav, e o irmão mais velho, Henry, eles entendiam o sacrifício que a mãe, Anne, tinha feito. Mas aos seus 5 anos toda essa felicidade viria à acabar, pois o tio, Ulmo, estava de olho na fortuna da família e arranjou um meio de tomar toda posse dela, matou Ólav. Mas esqueceu das crianças, então, teve que abrigá-las e "criá-las", afinal, Ulmo era o parente mais próximo. Ele então, passou a se aproveitar sexualmente das crianças. Essa era a condição para que Anna e Henry continuassem vivos, eles eram os seus "passa-tempos". Uma vez o tio malvado, exagerou na dose e matou o irmão de Anna, que jurou à ela que iria protegê-la. Mas a proteção não veio. Ulmo continuava com seus abusos, e Nina começava a não se importar mais. Era como se não sentisse mais nada. Deixou de acreditar nas ultimas palavras do irmão, aliás, deixou de acreditar em tudo e em todos. Nada mais importava, ela só queria sair daquela casa. Quando surgiu a primeira oportunidade, ele saiu de lá e foi dançar ballet.

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:** Roupas tipo as da Pandora

**Golpe extra:** Devil Kiss- tudo que ela toca morre e, às vezes, ela beija o adversário, matando-o.

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Hathor Meskhenet

**Apelido:** Hat

**Idade:** 20 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Egípcia

**Signo lunar:** Gêmeos

**Aparência:** Como toda boa egípcia, Hathor tem longos cabelos negros, lisos e em corte reto, com uma franja até a altura dos olhos, que são azuis e bastante brilhantes. Tem um corpo escultural, estatura mediana, braços finos e delicados, coxas grossas, busto médio, pele levemente bronzeada, além de uma boca vermelha grande e convidativa.

**Personalidade:** Aparentemente fria, Hathor costuma se colocar como prioridade em tudo, nada é mais importante do que ela e não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer, mesmo que algumas vezes ela tenha que passar por cima dos outros. Mesmo assim ela é uma amiga e companheira excelente, capaz de enfrentar quem quer que seja pelas pessoas que gosta, apesar de seu amor ser um tanto egoísta. Além disso, é dona de um sarcasmo que espanta qualquer um que converse com ela, e também pelo fato dela gostar de dar indiretas aos outros, como se estivesse testando a inteligência deles. Apesar de aparentar ser fria e inatingível, pode ser tirada do sério facilmente por qualquer tipo de provocação, e isso muitas vezes se torna um ponto franco nas lutas.

**História:** Hathor viveu a maior parte do tempo no Egito, junto da mãe e do irmão mais velho. Nunca gostou muito de trabalhar, mas ajudava sempre que podia, afinal, a condição de vida deles não era tão ruim. Ao longo dos anos ela criou uma forte ligação com o irmão, sempre que precisava de ajuda, ou somente se queria conversar com alguém, recorria a ele. Às vezes os dois gostavam de levar alguns turistas para visitar as pirâmides, sempre escolhendo os que eles consideravam dignos de entrar em seus locais sagrados. Foi em uma dessas vezes que aconteceu um acidente que mudou toda a vida da garota. No dia eles estavam junto da mãe e mais 7 turistas, dentro de uma pirâmide, acidentalmente o irmão pisou em uma pedra "solta", acionando uma das armadilhas do local. Várias pedras começaram a cair em cima deles, inexplicavelmente Hat conseguiu se salvar, mas desde então sempre tem pesadelos com o que aconteceu naquele dia, devido à culpa que ela sente em ter se salvado e o irmão ter morrido, ela jurou que faria de tudo para que aquilo jamais acontecesse de novo, o que veio a calhar quando ela soube que era uma das amazonas lunares de Arthemis.

**Roupas que usa quando não esta com a armadura:** Hathor ama demais seu país de origem, por isso faz questão de se vestir como uma perfeita "rainha do Egito" xD usa um top vermelho sangue, sai branca e um pouco rodada até a altura dos joelhos, sandálias rasteiras, vários anéis e um bracelete de cobra.

**Golpe extra:** Espelhos da alma, ou como ela gosta de chamar, Spiegel der Seele. É basicamente uma ilusão muito forte, em que vários espelhos de mais ou menos dois metros cercam o adversário formando um círculo, os espelhos começam a ficar negros e neles aparecem imagens de pessoas que o adversário fez algum mal ou pessoas que ele ama, dizendo repetidamente coisas como "vc nunca foi bom o bastante", "te odeio" ou "vc me matou e agora vou te levar comigo" xD. Quando quer acabar de vez com a mente do oponente, Hathor faz com que essas imagens "saiam" de dentro dos espelhos, deixando a pessoa completamente apavorada.

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Kaoru Schmidt Giusti

**Apelido:** Kao

**Nacionalidade:** Alemã

**Signo lunar:** Capricórnio.

**Aparência:** Cabelos prateados Sim, prateados, modernos e repicados, cortados bem a base da navalha, não muito longo. Tem um rosto delicado e arredondado, nariz arrebitado e lábios carnudos, sendo o lábio inferior mais do que o superior. Seus olhos são cor de ouro, brilham igual ao mesmo. Seu olhar é extremamente sedutor. Seu corpo é invejavel, apesar de ter ossos largos, tudo está perfeito. Seios MUITO fartos, cintura fina e quadril quase tão largo quanto seus ombros, pernas grossas e saradas, traseiro muito farto.

**Personalidade:** Forte e determinada, nunca desiste antes de conseguir o que quer. Não é de levar desaforo pra casa. É muito extrovertida, fala o que lhe vem na mente, sem pensar nas consequencias, é brincalhona até demais, mas sabe ser séria quando preciso. Bom, ela tbm é meio muito pervertida :x Seria capaz de fazer um flerte no meio de uma batalha XD

**História:** Kaoru tem esse nome, apesar de ser alemã, por causa de uma grande amiga da família que salvou a vida de seus pais sacrificando a sua. Ela sempre foi queridinha da família, tinha tudo o que queria, bom, ela era rica. Podre de rica. Cresceu com mimos e vida fácil, frequentou colégios de alto nível, ganhava presentes que alguns de seus amigos não conseguiriam comprar nem se trabalhassem a vida toda. Ela também sempre foi talentosa, era popular na escola, cantava bem, fazia várias apresentações, ela até atuava em peças famosissímas. Ela confessa que adora muito aquilo. Era até bem materialista. Porém desde pequena, uma governanta de sua mansão, ensinava a ela uma coisa que seus pais nunca nem lembraram de ensinar, a ajudar ao próximo, a dar primeiro valor as pessoas depois a objetos e dinheiro e também ela lhe ensinou o mais importante, o que era o amor. Uma coisa que ela percebeu que nunca havia recebido dos pais. Com isso, aos 18 anos ela foi embora, apesar de ter uma quantia incrível de dinheiro em sua conta no banco, ela preferiu trabalhar para pagar sua faculdade, a fim de evitar interesseiros, ninguém mais sabe que ela é rica.

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:** Geralmente roupas curtas, ela gosta de exibir, ela sabe que é bonita e quer mostrar isso, está sempre com uma mini-saia ou mini-shorts, uma blusinha que mostre seu umbigo e coisas do tipo.

**Golpe extra: **

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Caroline Coldbeli (Ps: Obrigada Caroline por pegar o Deba, ele é todo seu n.n)

**Apelido:** Carol

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Inglesa

**Signo lunar:** Touro

**Aparência:** Alta, de cabelos compridos e ondulados, cor castanho-médio, olhos amendoados e pele alva.

**Personalidade:** Garota rebelde que vive desafiando a tudo e a todos, parece que não tem noção do perigo, é fria e calculista, evita se envolver emocionalmente com alguém, e nunca perde uma briga, principalmente se ela for com um homem, que ela considera ser seres inferiores.

**História:** De uma família de classe média, nasce Caroline Coldibeli. Jovem que até os 13 anos foi alegre e brincalhona, mas depois, mudou tão repentinamente de personalidade, que ninguém acreditava. O xodó do bairro, aquela a quem todos amavam, se tornou uma pessoa fria, tratava bem que a tratava bem. E passou a odiar o pai com todas as forças.  
A verdade, é que quando tinha 13 anos, ela voltou mais cedo da escola, ela estudava de manhã, sua mãe estava no trabalho e seu pai deveria estar também. Entrou em casa sem fazer barulho, e quando estava se dirigindo para a cozinha, ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto dos pais. Sorrateira mente, ela se encaminhou para a porta que estava entre aberta.  
Foi então que pôde ver seu pai com outra mulher na cama. Ela viu nitidamente o rosto dela, tinha cabelos negros e compridos, e olhos azuis. Ficou sem reação. Mais rápido que pôde, e sem fazer barulho, saiu de casa e foi para um lugar secreto, que havia encontrado fazia pouco tempo. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela pegou uma folha de seu caderno, que mantiha consigo, e fez um esboço da mulher. ela lhe parecia familiar de alguma forma.  
Agora era questão de honra saber quem era e no que trabalhava. Honra de sua mãe. Não foi difícil. Seu pai tinha na gaveta dele, um papelzinho com o número do telefone dela e o nome. Procurou o endereço na lista telefônica e encontrou. Descobriu, então, que ela era uma garçonete, do restaurante que sua família costumava frequentar.  
Já deve imaginar o que Caroline fez não é?  
Na manhã seguinte, alguns jornais locais comunicavam a morte da garçonete. Por envenenamento.  
A garota de 13 anos não pôde conter um sorriso.  
A polícia jamais solucionou o caso, então deram como suicídio. mesme sabendo que tinha algo mais.

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:** calça jeans básica, com uma camiseta comportada, não gosta de mostrar o corpo.

**Golpe extra:** Fogo de Atlantis: levato um braço, enquanto abaixo o outro, depois eu os alinho no centro.encosto os dois punhos com a mão aberta. E então uma luz vermelha, como se fosse fogo, sai do meio das minhas mãos. É um golpe 100 mortal é tudo questão de tempo até a pessoa morrer, daí depende da resistência de cada um.

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Amélia

**Apelido:** Mel ou Lia

**Nacionalidade:** italiana

**Signo Lunar:** Virgem

**Personalidade:** ótima amiga, companheira e fiel, é extrovertida e social, adora conversar, rir, sorrir e tem muita facilidade em fazer amigos. É uma pouco exagerada e muito orgulhosa. Não é uma pessoa perversa mais é calculista, extremamente inteligente e não tem medo de ninguém e nem de nada. Super teimosa e adora provocar os outros.

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Altura:** 1m e 65 cm

**Peso:** 54 kg

**Outras características:** busto: 115; quadril: 65; cintura: 60; coxas: 50; calça: 38; blusa: tamanho P; calçados: 36.

**Cor da Pele:** clara, lisa e com pintinhas sexys nas costas.

**Cor dos olhos:** azul claro

**Cor e como é o Cabelo**: liso, comprido, sem volume e loiro

**Roupas que gosta de usar:** vestidos, saias e calça jeans. Sempre na moda em relação à cor e corte das roupas

**Roupas que detesta usar:** em geral, roupas que mostrem muito o seu corpo como mini-shorts e mini-saias.

**Coisas que gosta:** esporte, leitura, musica, cozinhar, comprar roupas, passear, dias frios, chocolate quente, neve e ama o mar.

**Coisas que não gosta:** aulas de teatro, falsidade, mentira, trapaça e ser ignorada.

**Comida que gosta:** frango grelhado e chocolate (chocolatra assumida)

**Comida que não gosta:** rabanada e bife de fígado

**O que sabe fazer melhor:** cantar e dançar

**O que sabe fazer pior:** atuar

**Hobbys:** nadar, ir ao cinema, passear com as amigas, treinar esgrima.

**Estilo de luta:** esgrima e corpo a corpo

**Arma:** espada da esgrima

**História:** Amélia nasceu no sul da Itália em um pequeno vilarejo, mas sua família vem de Veneza. Sua mãe era uma excelente cantora e seu pai um musico para a desgraça de sua família que queria que ele fosse cavaleiro.Sempre se interessou em ser uma amazona e quando completou sete anos inicio seu treinamento em Roma. Em um sonho teve a revelação de que estava destinada a ser uma amazona da deusa Arthemis pois era a reencarnação de uma de suas leais guerreiras.Treinou até completar seu treinamento e então esperou o chamado de sua deusa Arthemis para se reunir junto com as outras guerreiras.

**Golpe extra:** Amélia recita uma mantra para prender o cosmo do adversario, evitando que ele use seus poderes.

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Talia Bergamaschi

**Idade:** 16

**Apelido:** não tem

**Nacionalidade:** Grega

**Signo lunar:** Câncer

**Aparência:** Cabelos cacheados castanhos-claros até o meios das costas, olhos azuis brilhantes, pele levemente bronzeada e com sardas claras no rosto. 1,67, 51 Kg. Coxas grossas, cintura fina e seios fartos. Rosto angelical.

**Personalidade:** Tímida e calada, mas determinada. Sabe sempre o que quer. Cuidadosa pois é portadora de uma doença chamada CIPA (Uma doença rara na qual a pessoa não consegue sentir dor). De poucos amigos e normalmente isolada. Ela nega a doença custe o que custar, com medo de ser tratada como uma aberração.

**História:** Nasceu com uma doença chamada CIPA, seus pais desde cedo sempre a protegeram muito com o intuito que esta não se machucasse. Sempre morou na cidade de Athena. Vinda de uma família de classe média alta, nunca teve contacto com muitas pessoas, sendo que sua rotina sempre foi escola para casa. (É perigoso deixar uma pessoa c essa doença sozinha pois como ela n sente dor ou queimadura esta sujeita a perigos que podem por sua vida em risco)

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:** Uniforme escolar tipo japonês aquela saia pregada curta azul claro, camisa branca com uma gravata da cor da saia, meias brancas e sapatinho preto.

**Golpe extra:** Hell in the water, uma imensa parece de aço se forma em volta do adversário sercando-o em forma circulas e se estendendo ao céu infinito. Aguas crescem do nada "afogando o adversário, juntamente com animais maritmos como raias e mocreias entre outros que atacam ferosmente o adversário causando-lhe muito sofrimento.

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Tamara Ilin Kolesnikov

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Apelido:** Tamy - ELA ODEIA O APELIDO

**Nacionalidade:** russa

**Signo lunar:** leão

Aparência: cabelos bem longos e lisos, fios finos, que voam por qualquer coisa, negros como pixe, olhos amendoados e q demonstram uma frieza sem limites, não possuem pupila e são perolados, dando uma expressão quase vazia em seu olhar, pele tão branca que chega a parecer pele de um cadaver, um corpo extremamente bonito e sem exageros, mas de dar inveja a qualquer um, lábios finos e dentes perfeitos, tem uma tatoo de rosa negra no pulso esquerdo, escorrendo sangue, e tem uma argolhinha prata no nariz.

**Personalidade:** extremamanete fria e insensivel, não se importa se fere ou não os outros com suas palavras, e quando quer demonstrar carinho, ela n consegue, ela n sabe demonstrar sentimentos, é calada, mas quando abre a boca é pra machucar os outros com sua frieza, ironia e tiradas. Nunca leva desaforo quieta é é muito calma.

**História:** quando tinha 3 anos, Tamy brincava em um parque com os pais, quando sua bola caiu na rua, ela, inocente e alegre, foi correndo atrás, mas não viu um caminhão q se aproximava. Sua mãe, desesperada e com medo que o automovel n parasse e atropelasse sua filha, saiu correndo, empurrou a pequena e acabou sendo atropelada em seu lugar. Foram 3 meses de choro, pois a boa senhora Kolesnikov havia ficado em coma profundo. O pai de Temari vivia a acusando pelo acidente, ele batia sem do nem piedade na menina, achava que somente ele estava sofrendo com o coma da mulher, mas todas as noites, Tamara chorava abraçada ao seu travesseiro, rezando para que sua mae melhorasse, mas ao passar 3 meses sua mãe veio a falecer. No enterro, prometera a si mesma que não choraria nunca mais, seu pai achou estranho ela n chorar e a culpou mais e mais a batendo e fazendo ela sofrer todo santo dia. 7 anos depois, n aguentando mais isso, tentou matar Tamara, mas falhou e logo depois, se suicidou. Tamara ficou internada depois do ataque de seu pai(ele tentou mata-la com uma faca, e perfurou o torax dela, e hj ela tem uma cicatriz perto do coração). depois de uma semana no hospital ela fugiu e foi morar sozinha, lutando mtu para conseguir sobreviver.

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:** pretas, e roupas q escondam seu lindo corpo, ela é muito timida e não usa decotes e nem saias curtas, mas sempre usa roupas pretas. Adora saias longas e coturnos.

**Golpe extra:** punhos divinos, duas luvas negras(como sempre), aparecem em suas mãos, ela da um soco em qualquer coisa, um soco normal, mas e 100 vezes mais forte que seu soco normal(nota: ela faz musculação), fazendo bastante estragos. Ela adora tentar bater nos que a irritam com ele

-x-x-

**Nome completo:** Aaliyah Yasmin Khalid

**Apelido:** Lili ou Wadjet deusa egípcia representada por uma cobra.

**Idade:** 19 anos

**Nacionalidade:**Egípcia

**Signo lunar: **Fenix

**Aparência:**Alta(1.77m),pele morena,muito macia e sem nenhum defeito.Olhos assustadoramente verdes e ofídicos(o que lhe rendeu o apelido de Wadjet) sempre decorados com kohl(aquela maquiagem egípcia).Cabelos longos,negros,ondulados e brilhantes com uma franja que cobre o seu olho direito que tem um cicatriz negra e fina.Possui um sinal abaixo do lábio,no canto esquerdo.Tem um corpo muito bem definido e suas mãos tem pinturas de henna.Possui uma beleza quase divina,mas que ela vê como uma maldição já que isso atrapalha a sua privacidade.

**Personalidade:**Tem uma voz muito suave e amedrontadora(como o silvo de uma cobra).É calma,sensual,direta,honesta,inteligente e refinada.É uma boa amiga e conselheira.Nunca nega ajuda ou conselho a quem a procura.No entanto,pode ser cruel,fria,manipuladora,insecrupulosa e ávida por sangue.Tem muita crença em seus ideais e não mede esforços pra defendê-los.Nesses momentos a frase "Os fins justificam os meios" é seu lema.Tem um vocabulário muito rebuscado e formal.Geralmentee fica melancólica quando se lembra do noivo e se refugia na música pra anestesiar a dor.

**História:**Nasceu em uma família egípcia que descendia de sacerdotes do antigo Império e de generais mouros da época das isso,aprendeu a ter muito orgulho de sua terra e de sua história.Foi criada dentro da tradição islâmica apesar de não segui-las com muito afinco(pra ser mais exata,ela não segue religião alguma)no entanto sabe que a frase "Existem muito mais coisas entre o Céu e a Terra do que supõe a sua vã filosofia" é uma foi crescendo,seus olhos incomuns e sua beleza quase divina a tornavam alvo de medo e fascinação o que causava preocução aos seus pais,ue temiam por sua honra e segurança.Aos 18 anos,os pais acharam melhor arranjar um casamento pra ela.Ela não foi contra e até gostava do noivo,que era um amigo de infância de seu irmão.No entanto o noivo morreu em seus braços e isso mexeu muito com ela.Depois disso,ela desisitiu de amar e concentrou suas forças em seus estudos.Transformou-se numa profissional renomada e deixou o Egito para se desligar do passado.É uma mulher muito culta e refinada.Além de ter um talento natural para a música,especialmente com o piano e com o violino.

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:**Botas e saltos altos,vestido de vários tipos e tamanhos,blusas decotadas e de qualquer cor que não seja rosa.Usa jóias ao estilo Antigo Egito.Luvas,mesmo que esteja calor.E óculos escuros.

**Golpe extra:**Fúria de Amon-Rá É quase como um supernova.Uma esfera vermelha e amarela emite luz e calor fortíssimo.A região em volta e envolta num circulo que serve tanto pra defesa quanto para o ataque,já que se alguém tentar atravessar será derretido.

-x-x-

**Nome completo: **Poison Hishikawa Campbell

**Apelido:** -x-

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Nacionalidade: **Japonês e americano

**Signo Lunar:** Libra

**Aparência: **Alta,cabelos na cor roxa q chegam até o quadril, lisos, franjas q chegam até o queixo lisos também e já separados em seu inicio passam um pouco por cima dos olhos, corpo definido com curvas perfeitas (parece q fora esculpido), busto bem grande não turbinado, coxas bem torneadas, olhos cor de safira bem azuis, magra 49 Kg, pele bem branca, olhos azuis cor de safira .

**Personalidade: **Fria, não leva nem por um decreto desaforo pra casa, responsável, amável e doce. Esta sempre alegre apesar de manter um lado frio quando esta séria, alegre a todo o momento comete erros e idiotices q só ela consegue, fala em momentos e horários errados, odeio ver seu amigos tristes e odeia não ser respondida

**História: **Poison nasceu em uma família bem rica, descendente de americanos com japoneses teve tudo o q sempre quis de mão beijada, nunca teve q se esforçar para nada, mas matinha um habito frio e calculista. Na maioria das vezes era feliz e alegre brincando sem nenhuma preocupação. Então toda esta sua alegria acabou quando estava fora de viajem sua família fora atacados por um esquadrão terrorista morrendo todos. Com apenas 17 anos assumiu o cargo de seu pai como empresária e fora para a Grécia alegando q algo a chamava. Por motivo de força maior viajou e ficou lá, até Grécia mostrar seu verdadeiro destino

**Roupas q usa quando não esta lutado: **Uma blusa estilo japonesa com mangas bem curtas com detalhes em prata da cor roxa, atrás da blusa esta escrito em japonês "força" bem grande, uma mini saia q é aberta na lateral até a borda também com detalhes em prata, tbm da cor roxa. Na perna tem tipo um amarrador bem bordado, sapatilhas tbm da cor roxa com detalhes em prata

**Golpe extra: **Ilusion of Dragon (Ilusão do dragão) Concentrando todo o seu cosmo Poison cria 5 dragões dourados q tem um único objetivo: matar o oponente a todo custo. Mesmo q Poison perca a concentração as Ilusões continuam vivas somente desaparecem se ela ordenar. Os dragões não podem ser destruídos


	4. Começo da nova guerra

**Disclaimer:** _Saint- seiya infelizmente não é meu_

**Namoradas: **_Pisces Luna_

**Ps: Esta fic será um crossover, pq estaram aparecendo os personagens de Tekken 5**

Olimpo, 300 anos depois de sua derrota:

_- É agora q irei realizar minha suprema vingança, minha adorada irmã, acabaram-se as chances não terei nenhuma compaixão. Sua derrota é iminente!!_

Saori Athena descansava em seu templo, contemplava a lua... estava diferente..., percebia-se q estava um pouco mais perto da Terra. Não pensara 2 vezes, havia certeza q outra guerra iria acontecer:

- Algo errado Athena? - Perguntava Shion ajoelhado diante da deusa

- Sim Shion, ainda bem q perguntou. Shion já se passaram 300 anos desde aquela batalha - Dizia Athena calmamente

- Sim Athena, foi a mais cruel da batalhas... - Disse Shion cabisbaixo

- Eu sei, mas se concorda acontecerá novamente

- Pq diz isso?

- Repare na lua, a única q a controla é ela

- Então temos q nos preparar e encontrar a reencarnação das guerreiras

- Não irá adiantar Shion, a está altura ela já deve tê-las encontrado, o jeito mesmo é se preparar!

No olimpo Arthemis se preparava para encontrar suas guerreiras, mandara seu anjos para lhes avisarem através do sonho, algumas reagiram bem outras ficaram abismadas:

_- É chegada à hora minhas guerreiras Lunares, finalmente depois de tantos anos de espera a nossa vingança será concretizada, não há como escapar deste destino!_

O santuário estava agitado, todos se preparavam rapidamente para a próxima guerra santa, sabiam perfeitamente q lutariam também. Arthemis mobilizara todos os seus guerreiros, apenas elas eram necessárias, apenas elas poderiam lhe trazer a doce vingança:

- _Arthemis vc acha q fazendo isso derrotará nossa pequena irmã?_ - Perguntava Apolo olhando fixamente Arthemis q estava de costas para o mesmo

- _Querido irmão, os tempos mudaram e muito. Eu já não sou a mesma deusa q fora derrotada 300 anos atrás, com aquela derrota pude perceber várias coisas e minhas novas guerreiras reencarnadas também já não são as mesmas, sei q agora a vitória será minha – _Disse Arthemis enquanto contemplava a Lua

- _Mesmo assim Arthemis, vários deuses fracassaram ao tentar derrotar Athena ela jamais deve ser subestimada!_

_- Sei muito bem deste detalhe Apolo, não a subestimarei, mas eu ainda tenho uma última cartada reservada_

_- E qual é minha irmã?_

_- Ares!_

_- Esta louca? Vc sabe muito bem q Ares não ajuda ninguém, suas ambições ultrapassam as de Hades. É um dos deuses mais fortes._

_- Por isso meu irmão sei bem q agora ele me ajudará, não sou a única q deseja vingança contra nossa adorada irmã._

_- Pôs bem Arthemis faça o q bem entender, mas não envolva meus guerreiros solares neste seu jogo!_

_- Adorado irmão... seus guerreiros não serão envolvidos, apesar de serem os mais fortes perdendo somente para os outros anjos de nosso Pai Zeus, não se esqueça q as minhas amazonas lunares são as mais fortes depois de seus solares, pois a cada reencarnação elas se tornam mais fortes...!_

_- Isso sei Arthemis, mas apenas a alerto jamais subestime Athena!_

_- Isso jamais acontecerá, agora querido irmão com sua licença preciso me retirar e encontrar minhas guerreiras. – _Ao dizer tais palavras à luz da lua cobre todo o corpo de Arthemis fazendo a sumir da vista de Apolo

Em um local específico de Athenas, as garotas se encontravam em um salão grande onde envolta das mesmas haviam estátuas dos signos do zodíaco cada um bem conservado, pois o local aparentava ter mais de 200 anos:

- Será q isso é um sonho? - Poison

- Não sei, mas se for nós todas estamos no mesmo – Ana

- Isso aqui é muito estranho... será q foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto q fizeram conosco? – Hathor

- Acho q não como poderiam fazê-lo se nos informaram através do sonho – Aaliyah

- Ai mas se não acontecer algo logo eu vou morrer de tédio x.x' – Marion

- Temos q manter a calma em lugares assim – Vitória

- Ela tem razão, mantenhamos a calma – Talia

- Acho q irei dormir se ficar mais calma do q já estou – Katherine

- Também não é pra tanto, pq não exploramos o local? – Tamara

- Acho q desde q chegamos já o exploramos muito u.u – Kaoru

- Gente calma, tenho certeza q algo místico irá acontecer – Caroline

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Luna

- Não sei, mas eu apenas sinto

A lua q estava um pouco perto da Terra, fez questão de ir até o salão, já q este não tinha o teto ficou iluminando uma linda estátua, o vento q era uma calma brisa, se tornou violento e forte, a lua q iluminava a estátua estava com o seu brilho mais forte. A estátua começou a brilhar fortemente cegando um pouco as guerreiras, da estátua apareceu Arthemis em sua perfeita forma:

-_ Agradeço por terem vindo minhas nobres guerreiras! _– Disse ela olhando todas as garotas

- Bem acho q merecemos uma explicação não? – Poison

- Vai com calma, ela é uma das deusas do Olimpo Arthemis a deusa da lua e da caça – Ana

- _Está correta Ana, vim aqui para justo encontrá-las minhas amazonas lunares_

- Amazonas lunares? Poderia nos explicar direito? - Katherine

_- Vcs foram convocadas por meus anjos, eles não explicaram o pq, pois pedi q fosse assim aqui eu lhes tiraria todas as dúvidas..._

- Deusa Arthemis, acho q está fugindo um pouco do assunto – Marion

-_ Sim obrigada querida Marion, vcs foram convocadas pois são a reencarnação de antigas guerreiras minhas, as M_σσ_η Lιght's. A 300 anos atr__ás guerreei contra minha irmã Athena, mas os cavaleiros de ouro acabaram matando minhas amazonas, tive q recuar para o Olimpo e me recuperar, prometi vingança contra minha irmã sabendo q o poder especial das minhas amazonas eram reencarnar novamente depois de 300 anos, mas agora 2 de seus guerreiros q participaram da guerra estão vivos, renasceram graças ao poder dela. Por isso as convoquei até aqui._

- Eu estava certa o tempo todo n.n – Caroline

- Fazer o q né ¬¬' – Luna

-_ Agora a apresentação de todas vcs:_

_Luna seus poderes ultrapassam o do antigo cavaleiro de Athena Shion, reencarnação de Bianca, será a nova dona da armadura lunar de Áries._

_Poison a balança q julga tudo e determina o q é certo, reencarnação de Haruna, será a nova dona da armadura lunar de Libra._

_Marion dama do gelo e do frio, reencarnação de Marina, será a nova dona da armadura lunar de Aquário._

_Ana perigosa e letal como o veneno do escorpião, reencarnação de Lime, será a nova dona da armadura lunar de Escorpião._

_Vêronique bondosa como uma parte de sua constelação, reencarnação de Rebeca, será a nova dona da armadura de Gêmeos._

_Hathor maldosa e esperta como a outra parte de sua constelação, reencarnação de Sakura, será a nova dona da outra armadura lunar de Gêmeos._

_Tamara forte e corajosa como o rei das selvas, reencarnação de Karen, será a nova dona da armadura lunar de Leão._

_Kaoru poderosa e resistente como a mitológica espada excalibur, reencarnação de Cybel (Lê-se Saibel), será a nova dona da armadura lunar de Capricórnio. _

_Talia possuidora do portal dos mortos e espíritos, reencarnação de Panta, será a nova dona da armadura lunar de Câncer._

_Vitória esperta e ambiciosa, uma verdadeira ladra profissional, reencarnação de Ariane, será a nova dona da outra armadura lunar de Áries._

_Katherine bela e aparentemente frágil como a rosa, reencarnação de Mai, será a nova dona da armadura lunar de Peixes._

_Caroline forte e brava como um touro selvagem, reencarnação de Sumire, será a nova dona da armadura lunar de Touro._

_Amélia aparentemente frágil e doce, reencarnação de Maya, será a nova dona da armadura lunar de Virgem._

_Anisah a flecha da justiça q destrói todo o mal. reencarnação de Nabiki, será a nova dona da armadura lunar de Sagitário_

_Aaliyah a fênix da lua, a ave q ressurgi da explosão das estrelas, imortal, reencarnação de Kazumi, é a nova dona da armadura lunar de Fênix._

Depois da apresentação, as estátuas dos signos se revelaram as armadura lunares, cada armadura foi para a sua dona ao colocarem elas imediatamente se lembraram do passado, tudo fazia sentido agora:

- Deusa Arthemis! - Disseram todas elas ajoelhadas diante da deusa

- _Sim minhas amazonas, finalmente a guerra começou!_

_-_ Então suprema deusa, atacaremos o Santuário agora? - Vitória

-_ Não Vitória, esperem sejam pacientes, a derrota de Athena está próxima!_

_- _Deusa Arthemis, eu posso agir como uma espiã sua e coletar dados do santuário de Athena – Amélia

- _Sim Amélia por favor, me relate tudo q descobrir e tome cuidado_

Com todos mobilizados, Athena convoca a união dourada, cada cavaleiro de ouro q chegava acendia o fogo de sua constelação, os primeiros a chegar foram Dohko e Shion:

- Então Shion... Esta começando novamente não? - Disse Dohko de olhos fechados

- Sim Dohko infelizmente

- Do q estão falando? - Chegava Aiolia

- Do assunto q será proposto por Athena nesta reunião - Shion

- Mesmo assim isso não foi resposta para a pergunta de Aiolia - Milo

- Não seja tonto Milo, vc entendeu muito bem - Dohko

- Não comecem aqui uma batalha de cem dias ¬¬ - Kamus

- Não se intrometa cubo de gelo ¬¬ - Milo

- Onde foi parar aquela ótima amizade? - Shura

- Não interessa - Falou Milo e Kamus ao mesmo tempo, depois viraram a cara.

- Vá entender vcs - Aiolos

- Vamos parar com essa criancice aqui no salão do templo de Athena - Disse Shaka sério

- Mantenha a calma Shaka, não se preocupe com tão pouco - Saga

- Nossa irmão nunca pensei q fosse dizer isso dos restantes, chamando eles de resto u.u - Kanon

-Vc entendeu Kanon ¬¬

-Vejo q cheguei na hora certa - Disse aldebaran q chegava, logo atrás veio Mu

- Vamos logo com está reunião sim? - Afrodite

- Tomara q seja algo interessante, ficar mofando naquela casa junto com aquelas cabeças não é diversão - Mask

Todos abriram uma enorme gota:

- Ainda bem q compareceram cavaleiros de ouro tenho um assunto sério a ser discutido - Athena falava séria

- Então Athena comece - Shaka

- Bem como sabem, há 300 anos atrás confrontei minha irmã a deusa da lua Arthemis, Shion e Dohko são as principais provas disso. A derrotei com muita tristeza no coração, pois 14 garotas se sacrificaram para protegê-la. A batalha era difícil nem mesmo com as armas de Libra conseguimos derrotá-las, então usamos o golpe proibido por mim a Exclamação de Athena, todos se juntaram e elevaram seus cosmos até o limite à explosão foi mais forte q o próprio "Big Bang". Arthemis saiu semi ferida, pois suas amazonas a protegeram com um escudo lunar projetado pelas mesmas, quando tudo terminou o corpo das amazonas lunares haviam se desintegrado por completo restando apenas as armaduras, todas as armaduras derramavam lágrimas de sangue, com isso Arthemis foi embora levando consigo as armaduras...

- Mas Athena como ela pode usar garotas para lutar por ela? - Milo

- Bem na verdade eu não sei, mas elas são as mais fortes de todos os guerreiros de minha irmã, por isso tivemos q usar a exclamação de Athena. Continuando. A minha outra forma de 300 anos atrás junto com os antigos cavaleiros de ouro tentamos lacrar a alma de todas as guerreiras, mas fomos impedidos por meu Pai Zeus. Ardol de touro e os restantes não aprovaram o impedimento, e morreram na última guerra santa q tivemos naquele tempo graças a Zeus.

- Então se nós matarmos novamente as amazonas de Arthemis Zeus não irá deixar q as lacremos ou algo do gênero - Aiolos

- Sim

- Mas Athena, pq Arthemis quer começar novamente esta matança? Vingança contra vc? - Mu

- É o q parece, mas tomem cuidado as guerreiras de minha irmã são perfeitas, elas são tudo q um homem deseja, Ardol, Arios, Darius, Aurion, Lidios, Osirus, Aurus e Allas acabaram se apaixonando por elas. Shion e Dohko também.

- Mas só foram 10 cavaleiros e os outros 2? - Shura

- Eram mulheres, as primeiras amazonas de ouro, Lunion de Cancêr e Yoros de Virgem

- Não acredito q minha armadura pertenceu a uma mulher - Mask

- Pare de preconceito Mask, elas eram muito fortes, aposto q se estivessem vivas o derrotaria com as mãos amarradas - Athena

- Vai Mask demente, fale isso de novo - Milo

- ¬¬'

- Vamos voltar ao assunto, já fugimos demais dele - Shaka

- Bem quero agora q se preparem para a guerra. Dispensados! - Athena volta para seu quarto

_No lado de fora do templo de Athena:_

- E agora, eu não queria lutar contra mulheres - Aldebaran

- Todos nós Deba, todos nós u.u - Mu

- São quase ordens expressas de Athena teremos q lutar uma hora ou outra, temos q proteger Athena a qualquer custo - Shaka

- Como sempre vc tem razão - Milo

- A poucas possibilidades delas virem aqui nos atacar - Aiolos

- Mas não é impossivel sabia? - Katherine

- Quem está ai? - Afrodite

À volta de todos os cavaleiros de ouro ouviam-se risadas, os vultos riam da insignificância dos cavaleiros tentando decifrar quem estava à volta deles:

- Ai q perda de tempo vir aqui, pelo jeito vai ser muito fácil derrotá-los - Vitória

- Com certeza ai já vi q vou morrer de tédio de novo - Marion

- Revelem-se agora - Aiolia

- Hum nervosinho - Caroline

- Meninas vamos logo nos apresentar - Ana

As garotas dão um enorme salto desaparecendo na lua cheia, depois caem ao redor dos dourados q se juntam em posição para atacar:

- Prazer em conhecê-los cavaleiros de ouro - Poison

- Identifique-se agora ou removerei todos os seus sentidos - Shaka já elevando o seu cosmo

- Nossa q violência. Meu nome é Poison Hishikawa Campbell , Mσση Lιght de Libra

- Sou Ana clover, Mσση Lιght de Escorpião

- Me chamo Vitória Glory, Mσση Lιght de Áries

- Katherine Ashkenazy, Mσση Lιght de Peixes

- Eu sou Aaliyah Yasmin Khalid, Mσση Lιght de Fênix

- Hathor Meskhenet, Mσση Lιght de Gêmeos, segundo gêmeo

- Verônique Karkaroff, Mσση Lιght de Gêmeos, primeiro gêmeo

- Caroline Coldibeli, Mσση Lιght de Touro

- Kaoru Schmidt Giusti, Mσση Lιght de Capricórnio

- Marion de Pompadour, Mσση Lιght de Aquário

- Nakayoshi Luna, Mσση Lιght de Áries também

- Talia Bergamaschi, Mσση Lιght de Câncer

- Tamara, Mσση Lιght de Leão

- Anisah Aahara, Mσση Lιght de Sagitário

- Então já q se apresentaram podemos atacar, a Ana é minha - Milo

- Não tenho medo de vc Milo

- Peraí como sabe meu nome?

- Depois descobrirá!

Ana ataca Milo rapidamente com um soco, no qual ele não pode se desviar, pois era mais rápido q a velocidade da luz, os restantes ficaram pasmos, como uma pessoa poderia atacar além da velocidade da luz? Se perguntavam até alguém lhes esclarecer:

- Bem já q somo guerreiras de Arthemis somo semi-deusas pois possuímos o 9º sentido - Poison

- Mas pensei q só fosse até o 8º - Shaka

- Aí é q se engana Shaka, existe até o 10º sentido. Com o 10º vc se torna um deus quase mais poderoso q Zeus - Ana

- Esclarecemos tudo agora não? Se preparem cavaleiros de ouro nos vingaremos agora mesmo – Poison

- Nada disso, voltem para o santuário da lua e digam a Arthemis q estaremos esperando por ela – Disse Athena com o báculo em mãos, e seu cosmo ao máximo.

- Athena sabe muito bem q não pode nos deter, sabe perfeitamente q seu poder é grande, mas não o suficiente – Caroline

- Sei muito bem, sei também q desobedeceram às ordens de minha irmã

As Mσση Lιght's ficaram vermelhas de raiva, como Athena sabia disso, isso as deixava ainda mais furiosas:

- Voltem amazonas não lutaram hoje – Athena

- Salvos pela mamãe Athena - Disse Hathor ironicamente arrancando risos das Mσση Lιght's

- Até lá cavaleiros, tomem muito cuidado, à hora de vcs irá chegar – Vitória

- Tchau cavaleiros até nossa próxima luta n.n – Poison

- Poison não fique dando esperanças às eles – Ana

- A é desculpa n.n – Poison coça a cabeça envergonhada

- Demorou pra vcs irem embora ¬¬ - Milo

- A já ta com saudade da gente, ai q fofo – Ana disse ironicamente zoando Milo, este fica roxo de raiva.

- Adeus! – Disseram todas juntas, desaparecendo na luz da lua.

Todos os dourados respiravam aliviados, nunca sentiram tao poder, eles simplesmente sentiram um pouco de medo das garotas, derrotá-las não seria fácil:

- Athena veio na hora certa – Mask

- Eu sei, mas agora já tiveram uma amostra do poder delas não é?

- Sim infelizmente – Aiolia

- Vamos repousar um pouco amanhã teremos um dia agitado – Athena

- Concordo com Athena, eu já vou – Milo

- Shaka algo errado? – Perguntava Athena

- Nada Athena, só estava distraído – Disse ele olhando as estrelas e a lua.

- Melhor ir descansar

- Sim irei fazer isso

Todos os dourados se retiraram para as suas respectivas casas, decidiram treinar arduamente no dia seguinte, queriam superá-las o mais rápido possível.

_No santuário da lua:_

_- Não lhes deixei bem claro q não poderiam atacar o santuário agora? – Falava Arthemis brava_

- Sim senhorita, mas só queríamos conhecer os nossos oponentes – Responde Poison ajoelhada diante de Arthemis assim como as restantes

_- Fala em nome de seu grupo Poison?_

- Sim deusa Arthemis – Poison responde receosa de receberia um castigo

- _Hum pôs bem amazonas dispensadas! Não irei bancar a deusa megera com vcs, mas q isso não se repita!_

_-_ Sim Arthemis! – Responderam em coro, depois em uma incrível velocidade somem da vista de Arthemis.

- _Finalmente colocarei meu plano em ação_

**C.**_O._**N.**_T._**I.**_N._**U.**_A._

**Puxa aqui o primeiro cap das Mσση Lιght's espero q gostem n.n**

**A Amélia não participou desse incrível encontro já q é a espiã de Arthemis, teve q voltar a sua vida de antes, como amazona de Athena. Espero q não se incomode Isa Espindola n.n**

**Também em toda a noite de lua nova elas automaticamente perdem a memória, outro plano de Arthemis n.n**

**Yui **★


	5. Roubo e noite de lua nova

**Disclaimer:** _Saint-seiya infelizmente não é meu_

**Namoradas: **_Pisce__s Luna_

No dia seguinte, no santuário da lua, as Moon Light's estavam em seus respectivos quartos. Todos eram enormes, havia vários sofás, uma cama muito espaçosa, TV de plasma, uma banheira q parecia uma piscina com água corrente quente a todo estante, uma enorme varanda q dava acesso a uma linda visão do céu estrelado, havia detalhes por todo o quarto de acordo com a pedra protetora de cada guerreira, a cor dos quartos era branco:

- Essa vida de guerreira não é nada mal n.n - Ana

- Tem razão, olha só esse quarto, um luxo - Poison

- Madames o café da manhã esta sendo servido - Falou Ken o mordomo

- Obrigada Ken já estamos indo - Ana

- Com licença!

- Toda Ken - Falou as duas

Depois de tomarem o café da manhã, as garotas foram junto com Arthemis conhecer o restante dos guerreiros:

-_ Atenção todos, quero agora q conheçam as novas guerreiras da lua! - _Arthemis

Todos olharam fixamente as 14 garotas com certo desprezo, todos sabiam q elas eram as preferidas de Arthemis todas as outras amazonas as invejavam e muito, mas jamais as enfrentariam sabiam perfeitamente q eram poderosas demais:

-_ Este é o primeiro esquadrão, esquadrão da lua cheia, composto por cavaleiros da classe dos __normais de__ Athena._

- Nossa e são muitos, quantos são no total? – Katherine

-_ 56_

_-_ Tudo isso! – Exclamaram todas ao mesmo tempo

-_ Sim, sou muito precavida – _Responde Arthemis com um lindo e sincero sorriso

- Q bom deusa Arthemis n.n – Caroline

-_ Bem o segundo esquadrão é o da lua minguante, composto por cavaleiros da classe dos de prata de Athena_

_-_ E quantos são? – Ana

- _25_

- Razoável n.n – Hathor

- _O terceiro esquadrão é o da lua nova, só há 17 deles._

_-_ Pq só isso? – Poison

- _Bem digamos q eles são da mesma classe dos cavaleiros de ouro_

_-_ Então Arthemis, pq não os manda lutar contra os dourados? – Ana

- _Eles até poderiam vencer os cavaleiros de ouro, mas ainda são fracos, e vcs são as mais fortes são o esquadrão da lua crescente, pq a cada luta vcs evoluem._

_-_ Esclarecedor – Luna

- _Como será q a Amélia esta se saindo no santuário de minha irmã?_

_-_ Aposto q super bem, não se preocupe deusa Arthemis – Poison

- _Sim!_

No santuário de Athena, as novas amazonas estavam treinando com Marin e Shina, Amélia estava de olho em tudo e vencerá facilmente as amazonas q Shina mandará para treinar com ela (ela ta usando máscara, ok), mais à frente os dourados treinavam arduamente, tentavam esquecer o ocorrido da noite passada:

- Amélia... AMÉLIA!! – Grita Shina

- Sim Shina – Responde Amélia sem ligar muito

- Quero q me faça um favor, entregue essa carta ao cavaleiro de Sagitário, Aiolos.

- Ta

Amélia foi em direção ao campo de treino dos dourados, ficava observando outras coisas e não havia percebido q Saga e Kanon lançavam golpes violentos, Saga lança o explosão galáctica e Kanon desvia indo direto para Amélia. Depois da explosão Amélia se encontrava nos braços de Aiolos:

- Essa passou muito perto. O q faz por aqui? Estamos em guerra, este local é perigoso – Aiolos

- Eu sei muito bem deste detalhe ¬¬. Vim lhe entregar essa carta

- Carta?

- É uma carta, q demora pra raciocinar. Agora será q pode me soltar

- Desculpa – solta Amélia – Cadê a carta...

- Espera

- Anda logo eu tenho q voltar a treinar

- Ta doutor nervosinho – Amélia entrega a carta

Aiolos a lê rapidamente e fica estranho:

- O q houve? Será q o nosso galã arranjou uma namorada? – Amélia ria da cara de Aiolos

- Não interessa, a relação com mulheres é proibida ¬¬. Falando nisso ainda não sei seu nome

- Amélia – Disse friamente

- Ta obrigado Amélia por me trazer a carta

- De nada – Rouba a carta das mãos de Aiolos e a lê rapidamente – Aiolos...

"Nossa q rapidez, eu nem a vi tomar a carta de mim" – Pensava Aiolos

- Aiolos... – Grita Amélia deixando o sagitariano com medo

- Q foi Amélia ¬¬

- Mas eu nunca pensei q Athena lhe enviasse uma carta... Hum Aiolos o q vc tem com Athena?

- Exatamente nada, ora q pergunta idiota – Responde ele rapidamente fazendo Amélia desconfiar ainda mais.

- Ta vou fingir q cai ta bom só pra te deixar feliz, bem vou voltar para o meu treinamento. Tchauzinho.

Amélia retira a máscara sem deixar Aiolos ver seu rosto, beija o rosto do mesmo e cochicha em seu ouvido um 'Obrigado' depois recoloca a máscara e vai embora deixando o sagitariano super vermelho:

- Mano algo errado? – Perguntava Aiolia preocupado

- Nada errado – Respondeu ele tentando se recompor

No santuário da Lua as garotas treinavam umas com as outras junto com os outros esquadrões, durante o treino alguns golpes eram lançados de propósito para acertarem as Moon Light's, mas era em vão. Então depois do treino, todas tomaram um bom banho e repousaram em seus quartos:

- Finalmente conhecemos as Moon Light's – Disse um jovem de cabelos um pouco grandes da cor laranja, corpo com músculos bem definidos, olhos azuis chamativos e provocantes.

_- _Sim – Responde o outro friamente. O outro tinha cabelos curtos da cor preta, sua franja era composta por fios bem grossos, corpo com músculos também definidos, olhos negros frios.

- Hworang, Jin do q estão falando? – Pergunta à garota, ela tinha os cabelos lisos e compridos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas chegando até o pescoço da cor preta, corpo bem definido, busto bem farto, olhos negros.

- Nada Xiaoyu, nada q seja do seu interesse – Jin

- Se não fosse do meu interesse não estaria perguntando gênio – Xiaoyu

- Ela tem razão Jin – Hwoarang

- Ela q pense o q quiser – Responde Jin friamente

- Estou interrompendo algo importante? – Pergunta uma mulher, ela tinha os cabelos lisos e bem loiros e tinha duas franjas q caiam como cascatas, busto bem grande, corpo definido com curvas chamativas, olhos azuis, frios

- Nada de importante Nina pode falar – Jin

- Arthemis nos enviou em uma missão, ela quer q...

- Seqüestremos Athena é isso? – Hwoarang

- Não seria fácil demais – Nina

- Ta, mas e a nossa missão? – Xiaoyu

- Ela quer q entremos no santuário e roubemos uma coisa especial pra ela – Nina

- Não vai me dizer q é o báculo de Athena – Hwoarang

- Ela quer o escudo – Completa Jin com sua fala fria

- É isso mesmo q o Jin falou – Nina

- WE, nós vamos ter uma missão, nós vamos ter uma missão – Falava Xiaoyu alegre.

- Nina pra quando é essa missão? – Hwoarang

- Para hoje – Nina

- Então vai ser muito fácil – Hwoarang

- Não cante vitória ainda Hwoarang – Jin

- ¬¬'

- Ótimo, mas como passaremos pelos cavaleiros de ouro? – Xiaoyu

- Do mesmo modo q as Moon Light's passaram, vamos pegá-los desprevenidos – Nina

No santuário de Athena estava na hora de descanso das amazonas, Amélia rapidamente sumiu da vista de Shina, e a mesma nem percebeu. Amélia estava indo direto para a sala de reuniões, onde todos os dourados estavam junto com Athena, chegando disfarçou seu cosmo deixando o tão mínimo q não perceberam, ficou escondida atrás de um dos pilares:

- Athena precisamos de um plano pra poder derrotar as Moon Light's – Kanon

- Moon Light's? – Athena

- Foi assim q elas se auto-intitularam – Milo

- Hum, é uma ótima idéia, mas não sei no q pensar. Acho q tudo q fizermos no final resultara na Exclamação de Athena – Athena

- Droga, se ficarmos apenas treinando não as venceremos – Aiolia

- Concordo com vc Aiolia, mas é q eu estou com um pressentimento muito ruim – Athena

Amélia memorizava cada palavra q era dita na reunião, estava tudo ocorrendo bem quando sentiu cosmos estranhos. Saiu rapidamente da reunião sem ser vista e foi direto para a estátua de ouro de Athena, chegando:

- Então vc deve ser a Amélia não é? – Xiaoyu

- Sou eu sim, quem são vcs? – Pergunta ela, já se preparando para lutar.

Os vultos q estavam escondidos aparecem na frente de Amélia:

- Não se preocupe, nós somos do mesmo time. Me chamo Hwoarang esquadrão da lua nova

- Sou Nina Williams, resumindo somos todos do mesmo esquadrão

- Eu sou Ling Xiaoyu

- Jin Kazama

- Ótimo já q se apresentaram me digam o q fazem aqui

- Estamos cumprindo ordens expressas de Arthemis – Nina

- Vamos roubar o escudo de Athena n.n – Xiaoyu

- O poderoso escudo de ouro q derrota o mal. Então demoro pra vcs pegarem o escudo - Amélia

Xiaoyu pega o escudo, mas ao tocar é jogada longe pelo cosmo do escudo, então Amélia retira o escudo simulando em seu coração amor pela terra e bondade enganando assim o escudo:

- Tomem aqui – Entrega o escudo – Simulem um coração bondoso assim o escudo não irá reagir

- Obrigado Amélia – Hwoarang pega o escudo

- Nós já vamos e parece q os cavaleiros de ouro escutaram o barulho do "tombinho" da Xiaoyu ¬¬ – Jin

- Desculpa

- Como vc vai enganar eles Amélia? – Hwoarang

- Eu tenho um plano. Agora vão!

Então eles rapidamente vão embora desaparecendo em seus próprios cosmos, Amélia então finge desmaiar e estar toda machucada:

- Olha, mas é uma amazona – Milo

- Amélia – Grita Aiolos ao vê-la – Tudo bem com vc? – Aiolos a coloca em seu colo

- Eu acho q sim... – respondia ela em sua melhor atuação de pessoa debilitada

- Q bom, mas o q foi q aconteceu?

- Eu não me lembro direito Aiolos. Eu estava meio perdida por aqui e nem sei como passei sem ver vc, mas acabei chegando aqui e vi umas pessoas...

- O escudo foi roubado! – Gritou Athena em desespero

- Mas não é possível Athena, como conseguiram, aquele escudo repele todo o tipo de mal – Shion

- Eu sei, mas para conseguir roubá-lo, a pessoa tem q ter bondade e amor pela terra pra poder usar este escudo – Athena

- Mas Athena pq roubaram justo ele e não o seu báculo? – Mask

- É pq é a única coisa q consegue anular o poder da Exclamação de Athena.

- Estamos perdidos então. Estamos proibidos de usar a Exclamação de Athena! – Milo

- Eu sei, seria mais prudente roubar o meu báculo para lhes conceder a vitória, mas o escudo foi mesmo um plano muito bem arquitetado – Athena

- Então Athena já q Arthemis o roubou teremos q usar outra coisa – Shaka

- Sim e irei descobrir o q é. Por enquanto Aiolos cuide bem dela, ela é a nossa única prova para descobrirmos o q aconteceu – Athena

- Sim Athena. Amélia pode andar?

- Eu não se... – Amélia desmaia (ou finge né n.n)

- Amélia... Amélia – Grita Aiolos desesperado

- Melhor levar ela pra casa de Sagitário pra repousar – Aiolia

- Ótima idéia mano

No santuário da lua, o esquadrão da lua nova entrega o escudo a Arthemis. Quando a deusa o pegou, não aconteceu nada deixando o esquadrão semi completo abismado:

- Completamos nossa missão com louvor Arthemis – Nina

-_ Excelente, e vejo q me trazem noticias de Amélia - _Fala Arthemis reparando no papel q estava no bolso de Hwoarang. O esquadrão ficou paralisado.

"Como não percebemos isso?" – Perguntavam-se.

Arthemis lê o bilhete e fica surpresa com o progresso de Amélia:

- _Ótimo Amélia, muito obrigado!_

No santuário Athena procurava incessantemente um jeito de derrotar as Moon Light's sem sacrificar suas vidas, mas parecia q tudo q ela procurava resultava no fim na exclamação de Athena, continuava pensando e sempre se entristecia, Arthemis realmente estava prevenida realmente não haveria jeito de detê-la. Arthemis em seu santuário não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de suas novas guerreiras, mas sabia perfeitamente q hoje era noite de lua nova, sabia q suas guerreiras automaticamente perderiam suas memórias, mas ainda saberiam o nome de suas colegas. Então no momento q a lua não apareceu no céu Arthemis deixou suas guerreiras sem memória dentro do santuário na frente do templo de Athena para começarem sua aventura:

- Onde nós estamos? – Hathor

- Não sei, mas tenho a impressão de q já estive aqui – Ana

- Gente cadê a Amélia? – Aaliyah

- Temos q achá-la, mas acho q não dará tempo – Anisah

- Ora mas o q temos aqui. Vieram para tentar nos matar novamente? – Kanon

- Do q está falando? Não viemos matar ninguém – Ana

- Ana, Ana, Ana não seja cínica, vc sabe muito bem q pretende nos matar e matar Athena – Milo

- Pretendo? Tem certeza? ô.o'' – Responde Ana confusa

- Absoluta – Milo

- Olha, eu acho q vc deve estar enganado não passamos de simples garotas normais – Caroline

- Tem algo muito estranho aqui – Deba

- Ora vamos eliminá-las agora mesmo assim já acabamos com essa guerra – Mask

- Não podemos! – Athena

- Seria fácil demais uu' - Dohko

- Alguém pode nos explicar o q esta acontecendo? – Poison

- Poison melhor não saber – Shaka

- O q devemos fazer com elas Athena? – Shion

- Torturá-las! – Mask

- Não precisa tanto ¬¬ – Talia

- Ótimo q tal nós as levarmos para nossos templos para interrogá-las? – Aiolia

- Ótima idéia, quem mais concorda? – Milo

- É melhor sairmos daqui antes q eles pirem totalmente – Hathor cochichava para Talia

- Concordo com vc amiga – Responde

Então as Moon Light's estavam saindo de fininho, andando somente com a ponta dos pés evitando qualquer tipo de barulho. Estavam conseguindo fugir quando Aldebaran as chama:

- Ei vcs esperem ai – Disse Deba já correndo atrás delas

- Não as deixem escapar – Milo

- Patético ¬¬ - Shaka

- CORRAAAAAAAM – Gritou Poison

Então as garotas correm para as escadarias das 12 casas, Kaoru q estava um pouco atrás foi pega por Afrodite dentro da casa de Peixes. Ele a segurou pela barriga e a prendeu. A próxima foi Tamara, Kamus somente preferiu congelar seus pés na casa de Aquário poupando á de se esforçar. Katherine q até então estava segura foi surpreendida por Shura q estava em sua frente na casa de Capricórnio, esta bateu eu seu peito e foi impedida de cair por causa de Shura q a segurou e encostou seu rosto ao dela fazendo a corar rapidamente. As restantes das garotas passaram rapidamente pela casa de Sagitário e viram Amélia deitada e Aiolos ao seu lado sentado praticamente dormindo, vendo isso fizeram o mínimo de barulho possível e saíram. Na próxima casa Escorpião Milo prende Ana com sua restrição, Na casa de Libra Dohko usa a ilusão de um dragão e amarra Aaliyah. Em Virgem Shaka usa sua ilusão para atormentar Poison, ela acaba desmaiando de susto por causa dos cadáveres. Leão, Marion desviava de Aiolia toda vez q ele ia pega-la até quando ela bateu em uma das pilastras e caiu tontinha, mas depois se recuperou e estava presa nos braços de Aiolia.

Na casa de Câncer Mask sem querer acaba puxando o cabelo de Talia, depois ele recebe um senhor de um tapa doloroso e consegue prender os pés de Talia graças aos mortos q ele invocou do inferno. Na casa de Gêmeos as garotas restantes estavam descansando:

- Essa não o q será q aqueles doidos farão com elas? – Anisah disse ofegante

- Não sei, mas tomara q não às machuquem – Verônique responde também ofegante

- Melhor sairmos daqui logo – Hathor

Quando começaram a correr novamente Hathor foi pega por Kanon q literalmente haviam pulado encima dela, Saga preferiu evitar se machucar e puxou Anisah pelo braço, realmente seu irmão era muito exagerado pois depois de solta Hathor deu um murro bem forte no rosto de Kanon. Em touro Caroline foi surpreendida por Aldebaran e ficou paralisada por seu tamanho, a garota mal podia se mover. Na casa de Áries Mu e Shion usam sua telecinese e se teletransportam para a frente de Luna e Vêronique segurando as fortemente. Agora quase todas estavam presas com os dourados...

Vitória ficara com Arthemis em seu templo, tinha planos especiais para a amazona, necessitaria da única q não perdia a memória instantaneamente...

**C.**_O._**N.**_T._**I.**_N._**U.**_A._

**Oii gente ta ai mais um cap das Moon Light's nossa foi um quase tentativa de comédia bem fraca hehe!**

**Esperem q gostem do cap.**

**E desculpem a demora para posta-lo**

**Yui **★

_Hwo__a__rang, Raven, Jin, Julia, Asuka, Nina, Xiaoyu, Christie, Steve, Lee, Kazuya, King, __Marduk, Law, Lei, Eddy, Feng, Ganryu e Bryan_

Asuka ela tinha os cabelos um pouco compridos chegando até o pescoço da cor castanha, corpo bem definido, busto bem farto, olhos castanhos.


	6. Antigas Guerreiras

**Disclaimer:** _Saint-seiya infelizmente não é meu_

**Namoradas: **_Pisce__s Luna_

No ultimo capitulo... As Moon Light's foram capturadas e sem memória, os cavaleiros de ouro não deixaram de aproveitar a chance. O q vai acontecer com elas?

_**..:: Casa de Áries ::..**_

- Bianca?? - Grita Shion em um estado de lertargia

- Quem é Bianca?? o.o'' - Pergunta Luna confusa

- Hã? A esquece não é ela - Shion

- Vc tem q parar com isso Shion - Mu

- Eu sei, eu sei u.u''

- Será q podem nos soltar?? - Verônique

- Infelizmente Verônique não podemos

- Por favor - Diz Verônique com olha de cachorrinho sem dono fazendo Mu corar rapidamente, mas depois ficou normal

Shion estava andando, estava muito pensativo por causa de Luna, pára e olha fixamente para Luna, a garota fica um pouco corada com esse olhar e evita ao máximo não olhá-lo, Verônique olhava para Shion e Luna e já sabia o q tinham em comum eram da mesma raça, do mesmo povo. Mu olhava para Verônique e ela simplesmente lhe lançava um sorriso doce e sincero, um sorriso muito lindo, Mu corou um pouco, mas voltou a ficar sério.

**** _**Casa de Touro ::..**_

_-_ Será q vai demorar muito? – Caroline

- Qual o problema de ficar presa? - Aldebaran

- É muito ruim né!

- Não se preocupe q vc já será solta – Disse Aldebaran pegando um refrigerante na geladeira

- Já vi q essa noite vai custar a passar – Disse Caroline quase dormindo na cadeira

Aldebaran só riu um pouco da garota, a achara muito engraçada, Caroline q estava emburrada na cadeira não agüentou o riso de Aldebaran e riu junto com ele ficaram assim por um bom tempo até Aldebaran negociar com Caroline q seria solta, mas não poderia fugir senão ele seria forçado a tomar medidas drásticas. Ela concordou e foi solta ficaram rindo e tomando Coca cola até a segunda ordem de Athena.

_**Casa de Gêmeos**_

_-_ Então Saga será q eu posso fazer alguma coisa com a Hathor? – Kanon

Saga lança um olhar de poucos amigos a Kanon, junto com Hathor.

- Não sei como ele pode ser o seu gêmeo – Anisah

- Mas eu adoraria q não fosse ou se pelo menos fosse menos bobo

- Athena ta demorando muito pra nos chamar – Diz Kanon para afastar um pouco o assunto sobre ele

- Ai eu to com sono será q não podemos deitar? - Falou Hathor depois bocejou

- Infelizmente vc não pode Hathor – Kanon

- Kanon pára de infernizar a Hathor – Anisah

- E o q vc pode fazer pra me deter toda amarrada? - Kanon

- Kanon pára com isso não vamos irritar as meninas – Saga

- Elas começaram ¬¬

Saga olhava para Anisah, olhava seus olhos brilhantes e bonitos ficara totalmente hipnotizado, Anisah apenas lhe mandava um sorriso e ele logo virava e olhava outro canto da casa, Kanon fazia de tudo para não beijar Hathor. Desde q se conheceram aquele dia no santuário não deixou de ter medo e gostado dela ao mesmo tempo, realmente ela havia mexido muito com ele.

_**..:: Casa de Câncer ::..**_

_-_ Mask vc quer parar de andar de um lado pro outro, ta me deixando tonta – Talia

- Será q eu não posso pensar em como vou te matar?

- Pq vc é assim hein tão frio, tão mal, tão triste

- Pq é uma longa história e vc não vai querer ouvir, tudo de ruim aconteceu comigo na minha infância entendi, matar foi à única solução q eu achei pra retirar as minhas mágoas

- Nossa Mask q triste, sabe eu nasci sem sorte nasci com uma doença chamada CIPA

- Vc? Mas uma garota linda

- Viu consegui mudar o seu jeito

- Vc foi a única q eu abri um pouco meu coração, mas eu sei q isso vai acabar pq vc vai recuperar a memória

- Vou? Nem eu mesma sei

Mask q ia direto para Talia cochichar algo em seu ouvido acaba tropeçando em um piso solto e cai no meio das pernas dela, ele se levanta rapidamente e se desculpa hiper envergonhado. Talia apenas conseguiu se desamarrar e deu outro doloroso tapa em Mask.

_**..:: Casa de Leão ::..**_

Aiolia já estava quase enlouquecendo de tanto q Marion reclamava e zuava da cara dele, estava à pilha de nervos quando Marion se calou:

- Silêncio? Finalmente um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade

- Não sei se deve comemorar eu escutei algo muito suspeito

- Vc esta falando sério?

- Aiolia nunca falei tão sério na minha vida como agora!

- Bem mesmo assim não posso tirar os olhos de vc, não vou poder ir e ver o q aconteceu

- Vc tem razão isso seria muita estupidez da sua parte se o fizesse

- ¬¬

- Eles as manterão até quando assim? – Diz o 1º

- Não sei, mas temos q tira-las daí logo – Diz o 2º

- Não se preocupem elas sabem se cuidar – Diz o 3º

_**..:: Casa de Virgem ::..**_

Poison estava sentada na posição de lótus paralisada e ainda inconsciente, Shaka estava a sua frente e tentava retirar alguma pista de sua mente algo q pudesse ajudar a derrotá-las, mas nada! Ainda procurando sentiu um forte cosmo e viu uma garota idêntica a Poison esta com seu poder expulsa Shaka o jogando contra uma das pilastras, Poison deita e acorda mas tomada por outra pessoa:

- Shaka de Virgem, nunca mais ouse entrar dentro desta mente aqui vc não irá encontrar nada

- Suas ameaças não surtiram efeito, a morte pra mim não significa nada

- Mas vai significar quando eu matar a reencarnação de Buda

Shaka sabia q aquela pessoa não era Poison pois era mais fria e sem emoções parecia q nada mais importava. E Poison mesmo sendo sua inimiga era gentil e amigável:

- Saia do corpo de Poison agora!

- Vc não vai me impedir

- Vou sim

Shaka lança um fortíssimo golpe q conseguiu pelo menos afastar aquela personalidade fazendo finalmente Poison voltar ao normal:

- Aí minha cabeça – Diz Poison se levantando – O q houve?

- Nada de sua importância

_**..:: Casa de Libra ::..**_

Dohko olhava Aaliyah esperando a convocação de Athena, Aaliyah estava muito estranha algo a preocupava muito, estava apreensiva queria sair logo daquele lugar:

- Dohko... Alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer e vai machucar vc e os outros cavaleiros

- Como vc pode ter tanta certeza?

- Não sei, mas q vai acontecer vai eu estou sentindo isso, Dohko me deixe sair daqui senão vc vai se machucar

- Não posso Aaliyah, terei q correr este risco

- Bem já q é assim não posso mudar sua decisão, mas vcs todos vão se machucar seriamente

- Se nos machucarmos ou não iremos cumprir nossa missão

- Mas devo alertá-lo de q o inimigo é muito forte

- Iremos defender Athena até a morte

- Então muito cuidado

Depois dessa conversa Dohko fecha os olhos e relembra o passado, lembra-se de Kazumi a guerreira de Arthemis por qual havia se apaixonado, comparou Aaliyah e Kazumi e vira q eram iguais. Estava perdido em pensamentos quando Aaliyah o chama novamente:

- Dohko por acaso esta pensando no passado?

- Um pouco Aaliyah

- Vc deve ter se apaixonado não é?

- Sim, mas foi muito doloroso pelo menos eu sei q ela também me amou

- Mas tornara a vê-la novamente

Dohko olha abismado para Aaliyah, "como ela consegue mesmo estando sem memória?" - Perguntava-se

- Mas não se preocupe eu acho q só foi um pressentimento

Depois desse comentário Dohko fica um pouco inseguro ficará muito pensativo tbm será q ele poderia rever sua amada? Será q ela ainda o ama? Se apaixonaria por alguém idêntica a ela? Não sabia ao certo.

_**..:: Casa de**__** Escorpião ::..**_

Milo tbm prendera Ana em uma corda, mas ela foi fadada a ficar em pé, Milo olhava o céu daquela noite sem Lua e relembrava seu primeiro encontro com Ana a guerreira q o derrotara com um só golpe. Sempre q pensava no poder dela suava frio, não entendia como uma amazona poderia ter todo esse poder:

- Milo... Será q eu não posso sentar um pouco? – Pergunta Ana com os olhinhos de cachorro sem dono

- Não – Responde ele friamente

- Como vc é mal nunca amou ninguém né ¬¬

- Não é da sua conta as minhas paixões ou se deixei de tê-las

- Então vc é um lobo solitário ¬¬

Depois deste comentário Milo aproxima seu rosto ao de Ana e olha fixamente em seus olhos:

- Ana... Cuide de vc mesma, se não fosse pela ordem de Athena estava morta a esta altura

- Então pq não me mata agora sinto q te incômodo muito – Responde Ana ainda a encará-lo

- Não posso algo não me deixa matá-la

- Então vc se apaixonou por mim foi?

- Não é nada disso – Diz ele sem alterar sua voz – Apenas sinto

Agora era Ana q ficara pensativa, pensara em sua vida de antes, pensara de como era bom aqueles tempos de antes, todos as acusam de serem suas inimigas mas nem elas sabiam ao certo o q se tornaram agora.

Arthemis em seu templo mantia um doce sorriso em seus lábios, seu plano estava dando exatamente certo uma última coisa q faltava era convencer ele! Mas conversaria depois, queria q tudo desse certo por isso mandou reforços caso algo acontecesse fora de seus planos.

_**..:: Casa de Sagitário ::..**_

- Aiolos, Aiolos acorde! – Chamava Amélia

- Ah o q? – Disse Aiolos sonolento

- Já esta de noite tenho q sair daqui

- Pq?

- Pq sou uma amazona em treinamento aqui no Santuário, se a Shina souber q estive com vc ou qualquer outro cavaleiro, ela me mata!

- Não se preocupe qualquer coisa vc está segura comigo

- ò.ô

- Aiolos... Espero q esteja bem, o Santuário esta sobe um fraca invasão e já sabe de quem são! Espere a minha convocação e traga a amazona q esta com vc! – Disse Athena por seu cosmo

- Claro Athena!

- O q houve? – Amélia

- Nada não se preocupe n.n

_**..:: Casa de Capricórnio ::..**_

- Me solta! – Gritava Katherine

- Melhor se acalmar, não vai adiantar nada vc tentar se soltar – Shura

- Tem razão – Depois destas palavras Katherine dá um longo e triste suspiro

- Não fique triste aposto q isso ira acabar rapidinho

- Tem certeza? Eu acho q não viu

- Katherine me poupa vai, não vem não com esse desânimo pra cima de mim ¬¬

- Shura... – Chama Katherine com os olhos brilhando – Vc por acaso... Não, deixa esquece

- Katherine... – Disse Shura se aproximando da garota q tbm estava amarrada, mas em uma pilastra, olhando fixamente para seus olhos – Vc não se lembra absolutamente de nada?

- 'Kpota' "E eu pensando q ele ia me beijar u.u" – pensa Katherine – Não Shura não lembro

- Q pena

- Shura eu posso sentar? n.n

- É... Não!

- Droga Shura ¬¬

- Espere até a convocação de Athena

_**..:: Casa de Aquário ::..**_

Tamara e Kamus estavam em total silêncio, Tamara olhava fixamente para Kamus furiosa e Kamus também já estava ficando irritado. Tamara estava sentada suas pernas e seus braços estavam congelados, mas a mesma não sentia frio pq sua ira a deixava quente, infelizmente o calor de sua ira não conseguiu derreter o gelo de Kamus:

- Vou ser direta e clara. Me solta!

- Vou ser breve. Não!

- Me solta seu pingüim frio ¬¬

- Pingüim frio? Se vc não estivesse sem memória não teria compaixão – Disse Kamus com sua paciência já estourada

- Digo o mesmo ¬¬

- Então vc se lembra, além de inimiga é uma péssima mentirosa

- Espere e em breve vera

Depois destas palavras Tamara desmaia e depois acorda:

- Onde eu estou? – Disse ela um pouco tonta

- Vc acha q eu sou idiota?

- Hã? ô.ó

- Vc acabou de me dizer q lembra do q fez e agora volta como se não fosse vc quem tinha dito aquilo

- Mas, eu não disse. Eu pensei q estivesse dormindo

- Engana outro vai, agora calada pq eu quero escutar a convocação de Athena

- ¬¬''

_**..:: Casa de Peixes ::..**_

- Quantas rosas, não acha isso um exagero? – Perguntava Kaoru, ela estava sentada no chão amarrada pelas hastes das rosas q estavam sem espinhos, Afrodite estava ao seu lado em pé.

- Não

- Grande resposta ¬¬''

- Calma ta q vc já vai sair daqui, espere até a convocação de Athena

- Melhor mesmo já estou ficando tonta só de ver as rosas, elas estão quase me cegando

Afrodite dá um longo e cansado suspiro – Pq "EU" Tinha q ter te pegado? Pq eu não peguei uma mais comportada?

- Pq "EU" Ser incrível

- Grande resposta ¬¬'' – Disse Afrodite agora

- Hey essa resposta é minha, vou te processar por plágio u.u''

- Grande porcaria, onde vai conseguir isso? Aqui no santuário isso não existe

- Eu dou um jeito – Disse Kaoru sorrindo

- Ai, Ai

- Cavaleiros de ouro venham até o meu templo agora mesmo e tragam as amazonas lunares – Comunicou-se Athena pelo cosmo

_**..:: Adentrando o templo ::..**_

- Bem os convoquei aqui pq quero descobrir o pq delas estarem sem memória - Athena

- Athena deve ter cuidado, parece q outra alma vive no corpo dessas garotas – Shaka

- Pq diz isso Shaka - Poison

- Entrei na mente da Poison tentando descobrir algo, então fui expulso por uma garota idêntica a ela - Shaka

- Isso explica o pq da Tamara agir feito uma ignorante - Kamus

- Esta certo! – Athena

_**..:: No lado de fora ::..**_

- Raven quando iremos ajudá-las? – Disse um rapaz branco, com cabelos tbm brancos, uma cicatriz encima de seu olho direito e mais outras pelo corpo, tinha outra cicatriz, mas essa era enorme e ficava inclinada no peito, parecendo a de Sagat de Street Fighter. Alto, Corpo com músculos definidos e olho castanhos, sua roupa era somente uma calça da cor dourada e sapatos pretos

- Acalme-se Bryan, de acordo com Árthemis as antigas guerreiras devem estar vivendo dentro delas ou pelo menos suas memórias – Disse um rapaz negro, usava óculos escuros sua roupa era a de um ninja tinha o corpo com músculos definido, alto.

- Sei disso, mas será q irá demorar muito para elas aparecerem? – Bryan

- Não sei, isso só será definido quando as antigas guerreiras resolverem aparecer – Raven

_**..:: Dentro do templo ::..**_

"Estão prontas para aparecer?" – Pergunta Haruna mentalmente para as restantes

"Vamos fazer uma aparição q eles jamais esqueceram" – Responde Sumire

- Cavaleiros de ouro, nos desamarrem de uma vez ou iram sentir a nossa ira – Disse Mai já controlando o corpo de Katherine

- Katherine? O q esta acontecendo? – Shura

- A sua preciosa Katherine esta dormindo eu sou Mai antiga amazona de Peixes

- Começou, Athena se esconda as antigas guerreiras estão controlando as garotas – Shaka

- Bem pensado Shaka, por isso é o cavaleiro de virgem se tentar entrar novamente na mente da Poison eu o matarei lá mesmo – Haruna

- Sua hipócrita – Shaka

- Não precisa elogiar – Disse Nabiki no corpo de Anisah

- Podem se identificar? – Reclamou Saga

- Melhor mesmo assim quando morrerem levaram consigo o nome de quem os matou – Nabiki

- Sou Bianca de Áries, minha reencarnação é a Luna

- Haruna de Libra, minha reencarnação é a Poison

- Marina de Aquário, reencarnação Marion

- Lime de escorpião, minha reencarnação é a Ana

- Rebeca de gêmeos, reencarnação Vêronique, Primeiro gêmeo

- Sakura de gêmeos, reencarnação Hathor, Segundo gêmeo

- Karen de Leão, minha reencarnação é Tamara

- Cybel de capricórnio, reencarnação Kaoru

- Panta de Câncer, reencarnação Talia

- Sumire de Touro, reencarnação Caroline

- Nabiki de Sagitário, reencarnação é Anisah

- Kazumi de Fênix, reencarnação Aaliyah

Dohko e Shion olharam para Luna e Aaliyah agora Bianca e Kazumi pasmos e inconformados, não acreditavam q elas estavam ali q estavam frente a frente quase se confrontando novamente. Com isso sentiam frio na barriga e coração disparado não queriam lutar novamente com elas e sentiam q as mesmas tbm queriam o mesmo, pois ainda guardavam amor um pelo outro:

- Kazumi, Bianca... – Pronunciou-se Dohko

- Dohko – Responde Kazumi olhando fixamente para o mesmo

- Dohko não vá fazer nada de q se arrependa depois – Alertou Athena

- Não se preocupe Athena, Kazumi... Desde aquele dia em q nós lutamos... Eu...

Dohko então foi interrompido por Kazumi q o abraçou e o beijou carinhosamente, lágrimas caiam da face de Kazumi enquanto as outras Moon Light's achavam isso uma grande falta de respeito. Bianca queria fazer o mesmo, mas seu orgulho falava mais alto Shion já acostumado ao jeito de Bianca foi até ela a abraçou e também a beijou:

- Vcs devem estar de palhaçada né – Dizia Haruna brava

- Deixem os casais se beijarem felizes, isso vai acabar rapidinho, olhem já esta amanhecendo – Sumire

- Por esta noite pudemos voltar à vida novamente por pouco tempo, agora teremos q esperar novamente a lua nova – Panta

- Vamos voltar a dormir novamente e deixemos q as garotas acordem – Mai

- Sim – Rebeca

Então amanheceu no santuário de Athena, as Antigas guerreira voltaram a dormir no interior das novas sem perceberem Shion e Dohko agora beijavam Aaliyah e Luna, como o efeito da lua nova havia passado ambas se distanciaram rapidamente deles e foram embora. As restantes das Moon Light's tbm:

- Então essas eram as antigas guerreiras – Mask

- Sim, agora mais q tudo vão querer voltar à vida e usando o corpo dessas jovens inocentes. Minha irmã o q vc quer realmente fazer, vc quer q as suas guerreira antigas voltem usando o corpo das novas? – Perguntava Athena um pouco aflita

Todos os dourados suspiravam tristes principalmente Dohko e Shion a noite havia mesmo custado a passar, ela trouxe consigo dolorosas lembranças...

**C.**_O._**N.**_T._**I.**_N._**U.**_A._

**Gente perdão a demora pra postar os capítulos, eu ainda postei com pressa p****q queria logo começar a fic n.n**

**Peço q me perdoem tbm pq no resumo das fichas eu tive q colocar a idade de algumas garotas, mas se alguma quiser trocar por favor diga**

**Yui Hyuuga - The Doll Number 7 **★


End file.
